


The Hand That Wounds

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After Jared's family is murdered by an invading king's army, the king takes Jared on as his sex slave, leaving the young male humiliated and feeling useless. However, as time goes on, Jared starts to fall for this new ruler, Jensen, and actually takes comfort in the older male's company. However, a blast from the past threatens to take away the only happiness Jared had ever had in his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Imogen_lily  
> Written for the Prompt Fest at abused_sammy in November 2011

In a world where there was a king ruling every town and knights who fought for the rights of their kings, young prince Jared Padalecki felt like he belonged to neither of the groups; an outcast. His father was the king of the small town he lived in, his brothers both knights in his army, though Jared wasn’t permitted to be. All Jared was allowed to do was sit here in his dank room and read old books; sometimes the servants – Sandy, Milo, and Chad – would come talk to him, but other than that, he was alone.

Gerald Padalecki had never believed that Jared was his son. No matter how many times his mother insisted that she had been faithful, the arrogant king hadn’t listened. Not even when she had been on her deathbed, begging her husband to listen to her and treat Jared more kindly. Of course, Gerald had told her that she was a lying slut and there was no way an illegitimate child like Jared was going to see any kindness from him. And he hadn’t been lying.

Since the night he lost his mother, Jared’s life had gotten worse; sure it hadn’t been a picnic before her death but at least it had been manageable. Now, it seemed like everything he did was wrong. He wasn’t allowed to be in the same room with his father for more than a few minutes because it only pissed the king off and if he was around Danneel for too long, Gerald would accuse him of trying to make a move on the young princess. Of course, Jared was doing no such thing; as far as he was concerned, Danneel was his sister and that was how he treated her. At least that’s how he tried to treat her; mostly she just told him to get away from her because she didn’t want to associate with him.

His older brother Paul had always been really nice to him until he became old enough to join the knights; Jared was convinced that David, Gerald’s oldest son, had gotten to him. David had always treated Jared like he was just some bastard child who tried to weasel his way into the family; treated him the same way their father did, only worse. He was nasty and mean, always abusing Jared when he got the chance. Once, he had actually put Jared into the hospital; it was the only time Gerald had ever shown him any concern. Later, Jared realized it had only been because Gerald had a sweet arrangement in the works and if Jared hadn’t survived, the deal would have been off. Though because of the way his father treated people, the deal later fell through anyway; Jared was of course blamed for that.

Because David never really saw them as family, Jared was always afraid to be alone with him. One night, David had walked into the kitchen when Jared had happened to be getting a drink while everyone else was sleeping and tried to attack him; he pushed him up against the wall and cupped him through his sweats, causing Jared to panic. He hadn’t known what was going on – he was only thirteen at the time – but he did know that as his brother, David shouldn’t have been touching him like this. 

Luckily, Milo just happened to be grabbing a drink as well, David quickly pushing away from Jared and backhanding him like he had been the one doing something wrong. Jared had gotten a bloody nose and a small cut on his cheek for his troubles, but he supposed it was better than the alternative. And Milo had been kind enough to help him bandage himself up afterwards; really, the servants were his only friends. All of the townspeople loved him too because he was just so adorable and loving, but it was rare that he was ever allowed to communicate with the public because his father was trying to get them to love Danneel as much as they loved Jared. Of course, it hadn’t worked because Danneel wasn’t a very nice person unless she was trying to get something she wanted. But even then, the townspeople saw her every day and most of them saw how Jared was treated; there was no way they were going to get Danneel to be liked by the people with what they witnessed.

A small sigh escaped Jared as he pushed himself off the mattress he’d been relaxing on, placing his copy of The Great Gatsby onto the little table next to his bed. He had every intention of stretching out because he had been in the same position for about an hour and a half reading, but he heard his father scream for him. “Jared, it’s dinner time!” Quickly, he ran up the stairs, knowing that if he didn’t get his plate now, his father wouldn’t let him eat tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

The scent of death was all around him, Jared’s heart beating faster and faster as each minute ticked by. Outside, he could hear guns blazing and the loud clang of metal hitting metal as swords were drawn and the battle raged on. Luckily for him, his old nanny and very good friend had grabbed him and pulled him away from the fight before it got too bad; unfortunately, she didn’t get to him before he had to watch his sisters and brother being murdered. If it hadn’t been for Samantha, he would have been next, but the woman was skilled with a gun and she managed to kill the man who had been about to shove his sword into Jared’s gut.

Everything was so messed up right now; one minute he and his family had been sitting down to dinner – well, they had been sitting down to dinner and Jared had been grabbing his own plate so he could go to his room where he was forced to eat – when the first explosion happened. Men poured into his home with swords and guns blazing, slicing through his sister’s sternum before she even had time to scream. His father and brothers had managed to get up and scramble to their own weapons, but it did nothing to spare his older brother.

Samantha had dragged him out of the room just as another man came up and swung his blade at him while his pal went in for the kill on his brother; Jared wasn’t sure if his eldest brother had survived and he didn’t know anything about his father’s condition either. Although they were all jerks to him and treated him like nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of their boots, Jared still loved them; he didn’t want them to die. Without them, he had nothing; he had no one and being alone scared him a lot more than being with his family who showed no love towards him. 

He knew that Samantha was trying to keep him calm, but it wasn’t working all that well. After all, someone didn’t just get over seeing their family members murdered in front of them. But he knew he had to be strong for the woman who had been his surrogate mother since before he could remember. His own mother had been sickly and ended up passing when he was only two. Sometimes Jared thought that was why his family treated him so badly; like they were punishing him for his mother’s death. And maybe he deserved it if that was the case. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and three men poured inside – the same three men who had attacked his family a few moments ago. Jared made a quick move to stand in front of Samantha, shielding her from the men with his taller, more muscular frame. He wasn’t quite sure what he was planning on doing about these men here since he wasn’t exactly a violent person, another reason his father hated him he was sure, but he was going to do everything he could to keep the woman safe. 

“Aw look at that,” one of the men chuckled, turning to his pals as they all started laughing as well. “He thinks standin’ in front of the perty lady will save her.” Smile still firmly planted on his face, the man reached forward and grabbed Jared’s wrist, yanking him towards him and shoving him into the arms of the two men behind him. “He’s all yours boys; I’m going to have some fun with his lady friend.”

Before the man could reach Samantha, however, a gun shot went off and everyone froze, including Jared who had been struggling to get away from the men who were holding him. “What the hell is going on in here, Justin?” the new arrival asked, glaring at the young blonde man who had been about to grab Samantha. “This isn’t part of your orders.”

Frowning, Justin explained, “We were just trying to have a little fun, sir. I mean, the two princes and the princess have been vanquished as well as the king if you are standing in here, I presume. So I didn’t think there was any harm in having some fun.” Quickly, he backed away from Samantha, dropping to one knee and bowing before the man who seemed to be in charge. “I am sorry, sir; it will not happen again.”

The man’s tone was sharp as he snapped, “It better not!” Stepping past Justin, the man turned his attention to Samantha briefly before he quickly turned towards Justin once more. “Did you say the princess has been vanquished?” he asked, a deep frown marring his features. “And both princes?” Of course, he knew that the king had been taken care of since he had been the one to swing the blade and land the final blow, but Justin’s words were not sitting well with him.

When the other man spoke, Justin slowly lifted his gaze to meet his leader’s, fear clear in the depths of his brown eyes. “Y-Yes sir,” he answered, licking his lips slowly. He wasn’t sure what he’d said that had upset the other male, but he didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that he had said something. 

Anger rose to the surface of the leader’s body, blood boiling with it, or so it seemed. “Who the hell killed the princess?!” he demanded, eyes going from one man to the next, to the next, and back again. His orders had been clear; kill men only; no women, and no children. And he had been especially specific about the princess. After all, the only reason he was here was so that he could collect Danneel and be on his way once he’d taught her father a lesson by taking his kingdom. Of course, he knew he would have to dispose of Danneel’s family in order to get her, but they had talked about it before he came here and she had seemed fine with it.

A few months back, he had met Danneel at a diner across the street from one of the shops that his father owned and they had instantly hit it off. Danneel had been smart and funny, not to mention beautiful; a secret relationship had been started before he decided that he wanted to go public. All he had to do was ask her father for her hand in marriage, which seemed easy enough; however, her father was the king of the small town she lived in and he was just a lowly son of King to the neighboring town, which meant a lot to him, but nothing to Danneel’s father. Of course, his request was denied, but he and Danneel continued to see each other behind his back. 

After several weeks however, it wasn’t enough for Danneel; she wanted to be married and she wanted to start her own family, so he’d gone to the King and asked once again for his daughter’s hand in marriage and was turned down again. That was when he and Danneel had decided it was time for him to take her father’s throne.

Though now, none of that really mattered because some moron in his army decided that he was going to ignore a direct order and kill Danneel. “And the King had three sons, you morons!” he yelled, knocking over a vase that was sitting on one of the high tables in the corner of the room. Sometimes, he wondered if they even listened to him when he spoke; but he could tell they were all listening right now, their fear filled eyes all on him. 

Just as he was about to knock something else over, he saw the young man being restrained by Jake and Richard, frowning softly as he stepped past Justin and towards the young male who seemed to be shaking like a leaf. He knew this boy; it was Danneel’s brother Jared. No one in the family really liked him and treated him more like a slave than a brother; he’d seen Jared one night when he was in the stables after seeing Danneel. Of course, Jared had quickly tucked tail and run, but if the look on the boy’s face was any indication, the kid definitely remembered him. 

“I-I know you,” Jared mumbled when the man came closer, the younger male cringing away from the man when he reached out and gripped his chin. He wasn’t sure what this man was planning on doing to him, but if he was going to kill him, Jared wished that he would just get it over with and not keep him in suspense. Jared wasn’t afraid to die, but he was afraid of what was going to happen to his friends if he met an untimely demise. After all, his only friends were servants and he wasn’t sure if this man had any use for them. And it was very clear that the only use this fierce leader’s men had for Samantha was purely sexual and nothing more. “You…were dating my sister. You’re…Jensen?”

Jensen smiled widely when Jared said his name, giving the younger male a small nod. “Very good Jared,” he answered, surprised that the younger male not only remembered that he’d seen him, but that he was dating Danneel and that his name was Jensen. Surely, that had to have meant Danneel was talking about him, probably to their father about the marriage they had been planning. It warmed Jensen’s heart to know that he wasn’t the only one who had been trying to get this marriage going. But now he wasn’t thinking about it because there was an ache in his chest knowing that he would never be able to hold Danneel close again, or kiss her soft lips before they bid each other good night. 

Quickly, Jensen turned his attention to his men who had Jared’s arms. “Let him go,” Jensen ordered, having different plans for this young prince now that Danneel had been murdered. After all, Jared was her brother and he had her eyes; he would do as a substitute for the woman he had loved. At least until Jensen grew tired of him; he would then dispose of the young man in a way that he saw fit.

Once Jared was released, Jensen turned his attention to Justin, quickly ordering the man up off the ground; he didn’t need to get a kink in his neck because Justin was still kneeling on the ground. “Why don’t you take Samantha here and get her situated with Jeffrey?” he suggested, knowing that if anyone knew how to handle Samantha right now, it would be him since he was the best with traumatized victims. And this woman definitely looked traumatized. Plus, he knew Jeffrey wouldn’t try anything with her, which was more than he could say about some of his own men. “And then you are all dismissed. Jared and I have a few things we need to discuss.” When no one showed any signs of moving, Jensen growled, “Now!”

His words got a reaction, everyone scrambling to do as they were told, though Samantha did put up a small fight. Of course, Jared was able to calm her down, the younger male assuring her that he was going to be fine; he wasn’t sure if it was true, but at least the woman seemed to believe it, which was a plus. Once everyone was gone, Jared turned all of his attention on Jensen, biting into his bottom lip as he met the older male’s gaze head on. “Are you going to kill me?” he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Of course the fear in Jared’s voice wasn’t because he was afraid to die, having known this would happen sooner or later, but more because he was afraid of Jensen. Actually, Jared had believed that his eldest brother David would have been the reason for his death, but this was probably better. After all, Jared had made a promise to himself that he would survive his family when the first attacks had been made. At first it had only been verbal, meant to hurt Jared’s feelings and nothing more; however, David and Paul soon became violent and Danneel had even slapped him once or twice when he was meddling where he shouldn’t have been. Whips and paddles had been his father’s idea of a good punishment and the only times Jared ever felt safe were when he was in the stables with the servants lending a helping hand. So to say that Jared was ready to leave this life would have been an understatement.

When Jared asked if he was going to kill him, Jensen slowly cocked his head to the side, tongue slowly sliding out of his mouth to wet his plush lips. “Why would I kill you?” he asked, giving his head a small shake. He feared that if he got rid of Jared now, it would be too soon and the wound of Danneel’s death would only burn that much more. It was like he was looking into her eyes each time he looked at Jared and he just couldn’t take that kind of heartache right now. Not when he had a city in chaos to run. Taking Jared’s arm, Jensen gave him a small shove before ordering, “Take me to your sleeping chambers, Jared.”

Although he wasn’t sure why Jensen wanted to go there, Jared did as he was told, moving through the small hallway towards his room, which looked more like a dungeon than a room fit for a young prince. His brothers and sister had been given nice rooms, though his father didn’t think it would have been appropriate for him, the illegitimate son of Linda Blaire, to have a room like the rest of his children. Jared was sure that he wasn’t illegitimate, deep down he knew, though his father had been convinced that his mother had cheated on him and that’s how Jared had come into existence. Another reason everyone in the family hated him so much, he was sure.

A deep frown came to Jensen’s lips when Jared took him to what seemed to be a basement, wondering why the young man had defied him already. Just as he was about to scold Jared, Jensen noticed that there was a bed in the corner and a few pictures on a small dresser, leading him to believe that the poor kid had actually been forced to sleep here. Now, he didn’t know Jared personally, but the boy seemed like a nice kid, so he wasn’t sure why his family had treated him like garbage; even Danneel had treated him that way and Jensen had all but placed her on a pedestal. Clearly, there had to be some explanation for this and Jensen was determined to figure it out. “Come here Jared,” he ordered, closing the door as he waited for the younger male to do as he was told, throwing the lock in place.

He was still unsure about Jensen’s motives here, but Jared walked towards him anyway, figuring that the repercussions for disobeying would be a lot worse than whatever the man was planning on doing to him if he just followed the rules. Once he was right in front of Jensen, Jared bowed his head, not sure if he should look into those jade green orbs again; when he had done it earlier, he had been prepared to die, though now that he knew Jensen wasn’t going to kill him, Jared was confused about what exactly he should do and how he should act around Jensen. After all, since Jensen had killed his father, he supposed that made Jensen the rightful King, and he knew that it was a sign of dishonor to look your King in the eye.

As soon as Jared turned his attention to the ground, Jensen’s hand shot out and gripped the younger male’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He didn’t say anything as he loosened his grip so that it wasn’t painful, though he didn’t release Jared. The boy really was beautiful; Jensen had heard that Jared had been the most beautiful and docile of the royal family; though he had no idea the rumors had been true. “You’re beautiful,” Jensen mumbled, slowly releasing Jared’s chin as he cocked his head to the side, admiring the boy.

Hearing Jensen tell him that he was beautiful, Jared felt color rise to his cheeks. He had never been told that by someone like Jensen before and he wasn’t quite sure how to take it. Sure, men had often told him how beautiful he was and had come to court him, though the offers were turned down by his father because there was always something missing; not enough money, not enough power. But a knight like Jensen? Never. Knights rarely even spared him a passing glance around here.

“I –” Jared started, giving his head a small shake. “Um…thank you.” He was pretty sure that wasn’t what he was supposed to say, but he was confused by all of this already – why had his life been spared and no one else’s and why were they down here alone with the door closed and locked – and then to have the compliment just sprung upon him like this?! What was he supposed to say?!

Jensen’s frown quickly tugged into a smile when Jared thanked him for the compliment, the boy obviously confused by it. Surely it would probably be one of the last that he received from Jensen, but the reaction was still nice. “You’re welcome,” he smiled as he reached for Jared once more, fingers gently curling in the soft, worn material of the hoodie that Jared was wearing. He wasn’t sure why Jared wore the clothing that he did, knowing that the other Padalecki family members were always dressed in business suits and looked proper, but he kind of liked it. Jared wouldn’t have looked right with his hair all slicked back and in a suit and tie; he looked really good just the way he was now. And Jensen had a feeling he was going to look even better without the fabric on. 

Slowly, Jensen used his free hand to grab the zipper on Jared’s hoodie, dragging it down and pushing the material off Jared’s shoulders. “Shhh,” he whispered when Jared started to ask what he was doing, Jensen not feeling the need to explain himself. Jared was his now; he had every right to do whatever he wanted to the boy, mind, body and soul, and he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him otherwise. His hands slowly slid down Jared’s arms before they moved to the center of Jared’s body, skilled fingers catching the hem of Jared’s gray wife beater as he continued to slowly strip the boy in front of him.

It didn’t take Jared long to realize what Jensen was doing once his shirt had been stripped off his body, the young male closing his eyes in hopes that this was all a dream and when he woke up, this would all be over; Jensen would be somewhere with Danneel and his family would be all right. However, when he felt Jensen reaching for the button and zipper of his jeans, Jared knew that wasn’t the case, eyes quickly snapping open as he flinched back away from Jensen, hands moving to fasten the button that the older male had managed to open. “What are you doing; stop it!” Jared yelled, pushing himself against the far wall in an attempt to get away from the man before him, inadvertently pinning himself in.

When the young prince rejected him, Jensen frowned, wondering just who the hell Jared thought he was to be giving him orders in such a manner. The look on the kid’s face was priceless; fear mixed with confusion and just a hint of defiance. It was so fucking sexy that Jensen could barely get over it. He was obviously going to have a fun time taming this boy. Quickly, he moved towards Jared again, slamming both hands into the wall on either side of Jared’s head and pinning Jared to the wall with his muscular frame. Jared was tall sure, but he was also lanky, probably from malnourishment, so it wasn’t exactly hard to keep the younger male against the wall, even as Jared struggled to get away.

As Jared continued to struggle, Jensen became angrier and angrier, grabbing Jared’s wrists with one hand and pinning them to the wall above the younger male’s head as he gripped Jared’s chin with the other hand, forcing him to look at him. “Stop fighting me Jared,” he ordered. He could see the fear in the young man’s eyes and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or wanted it to go away. Right now, Jensen didn’t want to think. All he wanted was to make the pain of Danneel’s death – her murder – go away.

Angrily, Jensen leaned in and crushed his lips against Jared’s, taking out all of his frustration on the younger male’s mouth, biting into Jared’s lips and bruising them with his own. Only when he needed air did he pull back, licking his lips as he released Jared, the young male shaking in front of him as he seemed glued to the spot. “Get on the bed Jared,” he instructed, hands moving to his jeans to unfasten them as he watched Jared. “This is going to happen; it’s up to you whether we do this the easy way or the hard way.” Slowly, he touched Jared’s cheek, softly caressing the young male’s face. “Just let me know which one you prefer.”


	3. Chapter Three

Although fear was still steadily running through his body with each beat of his heart, Jared slowly nodded, letting Jensen know that he was going to do this the easy way. After all, he’d been going through life the hard way ever since he could remember, so it was about time he was given the option of getting something done the easy way. Of course, something about this was screaming that the easy way was going to be hard anyway, so Jared wasn’t going to hold his breath that everything was going to be fine with this plan Jensen had just cooked up. “O-Okay… I’ll-I’ll do this the easy way. I won’t fight you.”

A wide smile came to Jensen’s face when Jared told him he wouldn’t fight him, this new information making Jensen very happy. He returned Jared’s nod, licking his lips as he motioned for Jared to climb onto the bed, his free hand moving to unzip his jeans, leaving them open for when he wanted to get them off. Right now, he was going to explore Jared’s body and then he would reveal his own to the younger male. After all, Jensen was never one to show himself off unless he was getting something first.

Once Jared was on the bed, Jensen climbed onto the mattress as well, pushing on Jared’s shoulders until he was lying on his back. He then moved to unfasten Jared’s pants, a little upset that the younger male had refastened them in the first place; he had unfastened them for a reason the first time.

As soon as Jared’s pants were unfastened again, Jensen leaned over him, one hand pressing palm flat against the mattress beside Jared’s head while his other hand played with the fabric of Jared’s jeans, gently pushing the younger male’s legs apart. “Have you ever been with a man before, Jared?” he asked with a small smile. The younger male’s shy shake of his head made Jensen smile wider, glad that he was going to be the one to take Jared’s virginity away. “How about a woman?” he prodded, wanting to learn exactly what he was getting into with Jared before he dug too deep. Again, Jared shook his head, letting Jensen know he had never been with a woman either.

Another wide smile came to Jensen’s lips when Jared answered that he had never been with a woman either; it would explain why Jared looked so damn spooked underneath Jensen with his legs spread wide enough to accommodate Jensen and leave a little extra space so they weren’t actually touching and his pants undone with Jensen gently running his hand over Jared’s stomach and chest. “Good,” Jensen answered as he pinched one of Jared’s nipples between his thumb and index finger, smiling when Jared gasped in a startled breath and arched off the bed towards Jensen.

Slowly, Jensen released Jared’s nipple, hand sliding down the younger male’s torso again, fingers dipping into the waistband of Jared’s boxers, toying with the hair above his groin briefly before he pulled his hand away again. “I’m going to kiss you Jared,” Jensen explained, his hand moving to cup the side of Jared’s cheek, thumb slowly sliding over the younger male’s bottom lip. “And I want you to kiss me back.” He didn’t give Jared a chance to protest before his lips were on his, tongue pushing into Jared’s mouth and forcing Jared’s own tongue into a wild dance. 

The need for oxygen was the only thing that had Jensen pulling back, smiling down at Jared, taking in the way his lips were red and swollen after the semi-brutal kiss. “We’re going to have to practice that baby,” he mumbled, once again running his thumb along Jared’s bottom lip. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get it right; show you just how I like it.” He had plans to teach Jared everything that he liked; turn him into the perfect lover. Of course, Jared would probably protest most of it since he seemed to actually have a spine, but that was going to be half the fun. When he saw Jared today struggling against his men, Jensen knew this boy was going to be fun to tame; he loved a challenge, after all. 

Jared panted out breaths through his parted lips when he had the ability to once again, the younger male feeling a little confused by everything that was going on right now. As far as he knew, Jensen was about to rape him, yet the older male was kissing him and telling him that he would teach him how to kiss the right way. In all honesty, Jared had been under the impression that Jensen was going to take what he wanted from him and then kill him, even though the older male had said that wasn’t what he’d intended. Now, Jared was actually starting to believe that Jensen would be true to his word and wasn’t going to kill him; though he had a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that death may have been better than what he was about to go through.

Before Jared could even think too much about it, Jensen was tugging on his pants, pulling the material off his body and causing Jared’s breaths to quicken. He had never been with anyone before now and Jensen wasn’t even being gentle or kind about it. Basically, Jared felt that Jensen was out for only himself in this and he was scared out of his mind that he was going to get hurt because of it. Not to mention the fact that Jensen still had his jeans on and Jared was lying here now only clad in his boxer briefs; the realization had color rising to Jared’s cheeks as he turned his head away from Jensen and closed his eyes, trying to block this all out. Maybe if he went somewhere else in his mind, none of this would register and it would be over before Jared knew it. At least he was hoping, anyway.

“Look at me,” Jensen ordered when he realized that Jared had his head turned and his eyes closed. His hand pressed against the side of Jared’s cheek, forcing his head towards him to let the younger male know that he hadn’t been kidding. Half of the reason he wanted Jared was because he had Danneel’s eyes and that was no good to him if Jared wasn’t looking at him. “I mean it Jared, open your eyes.” Defiance was only cute for so long before Jensen started to become annoyed.

It was easy to hear the warning in Jensen’s voice, Jared slowly blinking his eyes open so the older male would have no reason to be pissed off at him. Something told Jared that Jensen was going to be a lot easier to handle if he wasn’t mad. He fought the urge to close his eyes as Jensen stared at him; it seemed as though the older male was staring into his soul he was looking so closely and it was making Jared uncomfortable. “Why are you doing this to me?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip in hopes that his speaking hadn’t made Jensen mad.

When Jared asked why he was doing this to him, Jensen frowned, giving his head a small shake. Really, he had no answer to that question other than he was pissed off, broken even, about Danneel’s death and Jared was the closest thing he could get as a substitute for his beloved Danneel now that she was gone. In all honesty, Jensen just wanted to feel something again; he hadn’t really been able to feel anything since his father died five years ago. Sure, Danneel had made him feel better, and maybe he’d even possibly been able to love her, but there was always that hole inside him that no one had ever been able to fill; Jared had actually made Jensen feel something when he saw him struggling in Richard and Jake’s arms this morning – even if it had only been lust. That was at least something; a helluva lot more than he’d felt before seeing Jared. “I just want to feel again,” he explained, his hand slowly running down Jared’s chest before he cupped Jared through his boxer briefs. “I think you can make me feel again, Jay.”

A soft whimper escaped Jared when Jensen cupped him, the younger male not exactly sure what he’d made Jensen feel, but wishing that he hadn’t made him feel a damn thing. Maybe if that had been the case, Jared wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Then again, if it wasn’t this, he was sure he could find something else to get himself into trouble; maybe this was for the best. 

Normally, Jared would have griped about the nickname, but there were more pressing issues at hand right now. “W-What um…what did I make you feel?” Jared asked, thinking – hoping – that if he kept Jensen talking, the older male would just forget all about the rest. Of course, Jared knew it was a long shot, but out of the four children his father had, Jared had been the one to survive; some would say that was a long shot too.

“Lust,” Jensen answered, his thumb hooking into the waistband of Jared’s underwear and tugging them downwards. He was done with all of this talking; it was time to actually get what he’d brought Jared into this room for and he wasn’t going to let Jared distract him anymore. After all, he had things that needed to be done and having Jared talking to him in a futile attempt to stall wasn’t going to get him anywhere. 

Before Jared really had time to think of what he was doing, he moved his hands, shoving at Jensen’s shoulders in an attempt to make the older male stop and he must have caught Jensen off guard because he faltered above Jared. In that moment, Jared’s instincts to keep himself protected kicked in as the younger male pulled his leg up and kicked Jensen in the gut, quickly scrambling off the bed and running to the door once Jensen was off him. He might have made it out had he not forgotten that the door was locked, Jared losing precious seconds as his shaking hands pulled at the chain lock. Unfortunately, those precious seconds were enough for Jensen to gain his footing and grab Jared, arm wrapping around the other male’s waist before he flung him backwards onto the bed.

As Jared struggled to get away, Jensen forced the younger male onto his stomach, twisting his arm backwards and pinning it to the middle of Jared’s back. “Is that any way to treat your new King?” Jensen hissed in the younger male’s ear, pressing down on the arm he had pinned, causing Jared to cry out in pain. He had the power to break the arm right now, but he wasn’t going to. After all, Jared would be a lot less fun if he had a broken limb. “You had one chance at the easy way Jared and you blew it. Now, we’re going to do this the hard way and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

When Jensen all but ripped Jared’s underwear off, the younger male stopped struggling, freezing beneath Jensen as memories of a past experience similar to this came rushing into his mind. He had been thirteen when it happened and he had all but pushed it from his mind throughout the years, telling himself that if he didn’t accept that it had happened, then it never really had. A visiting King had come into Jared’s room one night while he had been staying here and started touching him, groping him in places Jared hadn’t wanted his hands. Jared had tried to call out to his father, but the King had covered Jared’s mouth with his own before he could get a word out. Luckily for Jared, one of the servants came down to give him a cold drink of water, the young prince narrowly escaping rape because of the servants arrival; of course, that same servant had later been sentenced to death for speaking ill of a King, which Jared blamed himself for.

Finally, Jared snapped out of his daze, wiggling slightly under Jensen as the man kissed and nipped his neck, leaving marks in his wake so everyone would know Jared was his. “Please…” Jared whimpered, giving his head a small shake. “Please stop, Jensen I’ll be good, I promise,” he begged, not wanting this whole thing to dredge up the memories of his near rape four years ago. At least when he had been on his back and could see Jensen, it wasn’t that bad. “Please?”

Hearing Jared whimpering and begging like this actually made Jensen feel bad for the younger male, frowning slightly as he released his grip on Jared’s arm slowly. “If you misbehave again, I won’t be so merciful,” he warned as he flipped Jared onto his back once more, straddling the younger male. “Got it?” At Jared’s nod, Jensen nodded back, sliding down so that he could kiss Jared’s lips once more, his hand moving to stroke Jared’s cock. Slowly, he pulled back when he needed oxygen, his hands moving to unfasten his own jeans, shucking off both denim and cotton before he climbed back on top of Jared, his hand stroking the younger male’s dick once more. 

Once he’d confirmed there was nothing in the room that he could use as lube, Jensen spit onto his fingertips, gently pushing one finger into Jared’s tight hole, biting into his bottom lip as Jared’s inner muscles clenched around his digit. “Fuck…” he groaned, slowly pulling his finger almost all of the way out before sliding it back in. He could tell that Jared was in a little bit of pain, but there was nothing he could do about it; the kid didn’t have lube, after all, so he’d had to improvise and spit was all that was available. And he was trying to make it as painless as possible since he was giving Jared one more shot at the easy way here.

Jensen added a second finger after thrusting a few more times, slowly scissoring the digits inside Jared’s body to help loosen up the muscles for when he slid his cock in. It wasn’t hard to see that Jared was getting used to the invasion, Jensen moving his fingers a little faster, allowing the tip of his middle finger to brush against that bundle of nerves deep inside Jared, smiling when the younger male arched off the bed and moaned softly. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked, a soft chuckle escaping him when Jared merely moaned once more.

A few more minutes and Jensen pulled his fingers completely away from Jared’s body, feeling that the younger male was ready for more. After all, when this had first started, Jensen hadn’t meant for it to be a big production; just a quick fuck and then he would be off to do his job as the new leader of this town. But Jared had this pull on him and he wanted to make it good for the younger male. He spit in his palm before rubbing his hand over his own dick, using his saliva as lube before he lined his cock up with Jared’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

As soon as Jensen pushed into him Jared tensed, his body coming off the mattress, arching into Jensen’s body. The older male wrapped his arm around Jared’s back and rubbed soothing circles into his skin. “Relax baby,” he whispered in the younger male’s ear, knowing that if Jared wasn’t careful, he would make Jensen hurt him. “It’ll be a lot easier for you if you relax.” He felt the moment Jared relaxed, smiling softly as he pushed in a little further, hand on Jared’s back rubbing softly for a moment more before he pulled it away to give Jared’s nipples attention as he pushed his cock the rest of the way in, hips pressing against Jared’s ass cheeks as he held still, giving Jared time to adjust to the invasion.

It took Jared a few minutes to get used to having Jensen inside him, the younger male’s fingers digging into the smooth flesh of Jensen’s back as he tried to stay calm and keep his body relaxed. In all honesty, it didn’t feel all that bad; actually, it felt kind of nice once his body adjusted and got over the initial shock. Still, he wasn’t quite sure this was what he wanted, but he would be a little less feisty next time if Jensen was planning on being this gentle all of the time.

He moaned softly as Jensen gave an experimental thrust, Jensen returning Jared’s moan with one of his own as he kissed and nipped at Jared’s neck, having noticed that the younger male really seemed to like it. After all, this wasn’t about hurting Jared by taking what he wanted; sure, Jensen wanted to get pleasure out of this, but that was easily done while also giving Jared pleasure and that was what Jensen’s goal was, the older male pulling his head back and kissing Jared’s soft lips once more.

After a few more thrusts, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, lips skimming over the sensitive flesh as he angled his hips and thrust in harder, cock jabbing against Jared’s prostate each time he pushed into him. His hand once again moved to stroke Jared’s cock before his free hand wrapped around the younger male’s back, stroking up and down like he had been doing before as a soft moan escaped him.

When Jensen started thrusting into him harder and faster, Jared’s whole body started moving with Jensen’s thrusts, forcing the younger male to press his hand against the wall to keep himself from cracking his head open on the cement. The last thing Jared needed was for his head to get split open while he was having sex; that probably would have pissed Jensen off because he would have had to stop.

“Ungh…Jared,” Jensen moaned against the younger male’s neck. Pulling back, he looked at Jared’s face before he mumbled, “I’m gonna cum baby. Oh God…cum with me, Jay.” The hand stroking Jared’s cock started to move faster, hips thrusting a little more erratically as Jensen’s orgasm came up on him. 

Even as he moaned and bucked his hips into Jensen’s hand and back against his cock, Jared couldn’t stop the tears that were flowing out of his eyes. Luckily, Jensen had shoved his face into the crook of Jared’s neck so he couldn’t see the tears. There was nothing about the easy way that implied Jared had to enjoy the sex, but he didn’t think Jensen would be too happy if he was crying while he was trying to make him feel good. However, when Jared felt Jensen pulling away from his neck, he quickly pressed his face into his arm that was pressing against the wall, hiding his tears. 

Nevertheless, when Jensen came inside him, that last thrust hit Jared’s prostate hard, causing heat to pool low in his belly, his body tense as his balls drew up tightly against his body before the first ribbon of cum shot out of Jared’s cock, wetting Jensen’s hand and coating both their bellies. He continued to moan softly as Jensen skimmed his lips gently over Jared’s neck, his kisses like a barely there whisper.

Once Jensen came down from his high, he rolled off Jared onto his back beside him. His breathing was still slightly heavy and he had a wide smile on his face. That was definitely the best sex he had ever had, so he felt a sense of accomplishment; he’d finally felt something other than the dark, bitter hole that had been in his heart since his father died. It almost felt like the emptiness was gone, and he had Jared to thank for that.

As soon as Jensen rolled off him, Jared turned onto his side away from the older male, quickly wiping his tears from his face. He couldn’t believe that he had actually cum! How could he cum when Jensen had forced him to do all of that? It made no sense. Jared didn’t want Jensen; he knew that but why didn’t his body listen? It was like his body had betrayed him in some kind of sick joke and now Jensen would probably think Jared loved it, but it had felt like the most degrading experience of his life, regardless of how his body acted. Something in the back of Jared’s mind told him that he would be doing this again, and the thought brought fresh tears to Jared’s eyes.

The younger male continued to cry softly long after Jensen had climbed off the bed and left the room, locking the door behind him so Jared couldn’t leave. He couldn’t stay here and deal with this every day for however long Jensen decided to keep him here like this. Jared was determined to get out of here no matter what happened. Somewhere someone probably needed slaves and Jared was more than happy to work for his freedom, just not like this. Every night lying in bed with Jensen and allowing the older male to take what he wanted? He just couldn’t do it; he wouldn’t!

Finally, Jared cried himself to sleep, the evidence of his and Jensen’s release slowly drying on his skin. There was going to be a mess for him to clean up in the morning, but he didn’t mind. His sleep was peaceful more or less, a few nightmares creeping in every now and then of his family being ruthlessly taken from him, but they passed quickly, leaving Jared to catch up on his rest.


	4. Chapter Four

“Shut up Chris,” Jensen demanded as he walked to the King’s room to see if he liked it; if not, he was going to be spending his nights in Danneel’s room because it had been the only decent one he’d seen along the way. “If I want your opinion on what I do with my personal life, I’ll ask you for it. Until then, I expect you to just butt out.”

The only reason Christian didn’t go off on Jensen was because he knew how much stress his friend was under. “Look, all I’m trying to say is that I think you having Jared and keeping him down there like some kind of love slave is a bad idea,” he tried to explain, knowing how his best friend acted; they’d been friends since they were in diapers, so Christian was convinced that he knew more about Jensen than Jensen knew about himself some days. “I know how you are and I know that you’re going to fall for this kid and if you make him mad, he won’t return your feelings, Jen.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside. “I’ve been fucking him now for four days straight Chris and nothing’s happened yet. I think I’ll take my chances, thanks.” He knew what Christian was referring to, but he wasn’t about to admit to it; sometimes, when he fell for someone, he fell kind of hard and if the person didn’t return his feelings, Jensen kind of had a meltdown. It had only happened once when he was about sixteen and Jensen was chalking it up to his young age and puberty; he had no intentions of letting it happen again. Then again, he hadn’t meant for it to happen the first time either; but he was older now and more in control of his emotions. He could handle this.

Jensen’s reassuring words meant little to Christian, the other male simply giving a small shrug. “Whatever you say Jen,” he mumbled. If Jensen wasn’t going to listen to him, there was really no point in trying to get through that thick head of his. When Jensen fell for Jared and the younger male wanted nothing to do with him because he had been such an ass, Christian was going to be here to pick up the pieces, just like he had been there the last time. 

After allowing his friend to inspect the room for a few minutes, making sure to watch Jensen’s every move so he knew that Jensen had looked at every aspect, Christian asked, “Well, is this room up to your standards, or do you want the one on the second floor?” He was well aware that the other room in Jensen’s mind was Danneel’s room, so he wasn’t sure if the other male would want to be in that room all of the time. Plus, this room was a lot nicer than the other room, and Christian was more than willing to share that room with Steve.

When Christian asked if this room was all right, Jensen gave a small nod. In all honesty, he really didn’t want to stay in Danneel’s room; he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle having all of her things around him all of the time without losing his mind. “This one is fine,” he assured his friend with another small nod. “Have one of the servants bring my bags up here.” Before Christian could leave, Jensen added, “And Christian? Have one of them bring Jared up here too.”

With a small nod of his own, Christian was out of the room, heading down to the main floor where he knew the servants were all gathered. Most of them were petrified of Jensen because of the way he’d barged in and taken over, so it was a little difficult getting one of them to take Jensen’s bags up to him. Clearly, Jensen was going to have to show these people that he wasn’t as much of a brute as he had appeared to be when he first came into the mansion. Once he’d finally all but forced the young woman to go up there, assuring her that Jensen wasn’t going to hurt her and that he’d be up shortly, he had one of the young men there go fetch Jared.

Honestly, Christian wasn’t sure it was such a good idea for Jensen to be wasting time with Jared right now when there was a slew of leaderless civilians outside in a chaotic town who needed his guidance, but who was he to tell his friend when to keep it in his pants and when to have a little fun? After all, Jensen wasn’t exactly known to have a lot of fun, so when he was granted the opportunity, Christian just let him have it. Sighing, he headed up the stairs so the young woman wasn’t alone with Jensen, knowing that she was scared and determined to put her at ease.

**~~**

The door to Jared’s room burst open, causing the young male to jump as he quickly moved away from the window he had been trying to pry open. For four days, Jensen had locked him up in here with him and forced him into sexual acts that Jared wished not to remember and this had been the first time Jared had been able to get some time alone. He was serious about leaving here and going somewhere to be a servant if that’s what he needed to do and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it was his friend Chad coming into the room, going back to the window he was working on. “Chad, what are you doing here?” he asked, smirking slightly when the window budged a little bit. If all went well, he would be out of here before the night was up and off to find his home somewhere else.

“Christian sent me down here to get you,” Chad answered, stepping further into the room. “Jensen wants you, apparently.” He wasn’t sure about what was going on between Jared and Jensen, but he wasn’t an idiot either; Chad knew there was something between the two of them and he wanted to know what it was. Of course, he wasn’t dumb enough to go ask Jensen, so he was going to talk to Jared about it since they were friends. “What’s the deal between the two of you, anyway?”

Jared snorted out a laugh when Chad told him that Jensen wanted him. “Yeah, well I’m not going up there,” he argued, shaking his head. “I need to get out of here.” He nearly cried out in victory when he finally got the window open completely, finally seeing a way out of this mess. “Just tell them that when you got down here, I was already gone. Jensen doesn’t seem to want to hurt people like my father did, so you should be fine.”

A small frown came to Jared’s face when Chad asked what the deal was between him and Jensen, the younger male knowing that there was no way he could leave without telling Chad that there was nothing between him and Jensen; his friend deserved to know the truth and Jared was determined to give it to him. “There’s nothing between us,” he assured Chad. “He’s using his power over me and that’s all it is.” Jared wanted to tell Chad everything, but he was too embarrassed. After all, he didn’t know how Chad felt about same-sex relationships, knowing that his father had been against them unless he was going to make a quick buck – like when he had been trying to sell Jared to men as their dutiful little husband. He couldn’t run the risk of telling Chad and then losing him as a friend for something he didn’t even want.

Although Chad was a little reluctant to disobey Jensen’s orders, his loyalties lay with Jared, so he gave a small nod and smiled at his friend. “I’ll give you as much of a head start as I can, but it probably won’t be much. Jensen will know that I was lollygagging if I’m not up there within a decent amount of time.” Giving Jared one last smile, he tossed his friend the duffel Jared had packed. “Now get outta here!”

True to his word, Chad gave Jared as much time as he possibly could before he raced up the stairs and put on his shocked and sorry look that he always used when he’d accidentally spilled something on one of the royal family members and ruined their fine clothing. “Jared’s escaped!” he exclaimed, panting out his breaths to make sure he gave Jensen the full effect. “I went to fetch him as I was told to do and he had crawled out the window, sir.”

A deep frown came to Jensen’s lips when Chad explained that Jared had escaped. He had only been apart from the younger male for twenty minutes and already he’d lost him?! Clearly, he was going to have to take better precautions with Jared while he wasn’t around to keep him in line. He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, anger rolling off him in waves as he pushed past Chad and headed down the stairs. “Christian!” he called on the way down, grabbing his coat once he’d reached the door. “Jared has escaped,” he explained. “I want everyone out looking for him and no one rests until he’s been found!”

With that, Jensen was out the door, slamming it behind him as he ran towards the cabin where he knew Jeffrey was residing. From what Jensen had been able to gather about Jared’s personality, the young male was kind and protective of his friends, which led Jensen to believe that Jared wasn’t going to go far without making sure Samantha was being properly taken care of. And since Samantha was with Jeffrey, Jensen knew that was where he needed to be.

Once he’d reached Jeffrey’s cabin, Jensen knocked frantically on the door, wanting to be inside and out of the bitter cold wind the winter had brought this year. Luckily, Jeffrey answered the door rather quickly, inviting Jensen into his warm cabin and offering the younger male a cup of tea, which Jensen declined; he didn’t have time for tea when Jared was missing. “I assume you’ve heard the news,” he muttered, knowing that Jeffrey was going to have some kind of snide comment to make. The older male had been like a father to him since his father had died, and he knew that he didn’t approve of what he was doing with Jared, but he didn’t care. Jared made him feel good and Jensen wasn’t about to give that up for anything.

Nodding Jeffrey answered, “I’ve heard that Jared has escaped. But I don’t understand why he would try to run in such harsh conditions.” He gave a small frown as he mumbled, “I hope he at least has adequate clothing in case he’s gone long.” The last thing Jeffrey wanted was for Jared to catch pneumonia and be seriously ill at a time like this. Although not many people were aware of it, Jared was also as much of a son to him as Jensen was and he didn’t want to see him injured; it was bad enough having to sit back while Jensen used him the way he was and not say anything.

Suddenly, Samantha walked out of the bedroom, pulling on a robe as she asked, “Honey, are you all right? I thought I heard – oh. You are here.” Sighing, she headed over to Jeffrey and took a sip from his tea cup, the two smiling at each other. “What are you doing here Jensen?” she asked, knowing that it probably wasn’t wise to speak to the new king in such a tone, but not really caring all that much. Jensen had almost gotten Jared killed, so she wasn’t about to be nice to him until he gave her a reason to be.

To say that Jensen was surprised to see Samantha walking out and about without having supervision at all times would have been an understatement. As far as Jensen knew, Samantha was a prisoner of war and they needed to watch her to make sure she wasn’t trying to rebel and start a war with Jensen and his men; apparently, Jeffrey thought differently. “What is she –” he started, only to be cut off by Samantha.

“What am I doing out of my chains?” she asked, raising a brow at the young King when he nodded. “I’ll have you know mister, Jeffrey and I have been dating secretly since you were in diapers!” She wasn’t sure if Jeffrey had wanted Jensen to find out like this, but she did know that she wasn’t about to let Jensen treat her like a prisoner when she was clearly more than that. “You don’t have to worry about me screwing up your little operation here, Jensen. I would never do that to Jeffrey.”

For a moment, Jensen thought Samantha and Jeffrey were going to kiss, which would have had him losing his breakfast. Fortunately, they didn’t, both of them turning their attention to Jensen as he gave them both a small nod. “Well, all right then,” he mumbled, shrugging slightly. “As long as I don’t have to worry about you betraying us, then I suppose you’re all right to walk around and the like.” Of course, Jensen didn’t think he had a choice in the matter, and right now there were better things to worry about; like Jared. “So, you haven’t seen Jared then?” he asked, turning his attention to Jeffrey and frowning when the older male shook his head in answer.

When Jensen hinted that Jared was gone, Samantha frowned, quickly moving from her position on Jeffrey’s lap to get closer to Jensen. “What do you mean have we seen Jared?” she asked. “He was with you in the mansion, wasn’t he?!” If Jensen lost Jared and anything happened to him, Samantha was going to blame herself undoubtedly. She should have fought harder when Jensen took him away from her, should have tried to keep Jared with her instead of just surrendering when she heard she would be taken to Jeffrey. “What have you done to him?!”

Now it was Jensen’s turn to frown, the young male stepping back away from Samantha; for some reason, she seemed a lot more menacing now that she was with Jeffrey and he knew that she actually meant something to the other male. “I didn’t do anything to him!” Jensen lied, knowing that he had probably driven the younger male away because of what he’d been doing to him for the past few days, but feeling that Samantha didn’t need to know all of the gory details. “I mean, I killed his family, but that’s it. I haven’t done anything else.” His eyes ticked over to Jeffrey as he spoke, wondering if he had told Samantha everything he knew.

He never would have guessed that Samantha was going to slap him, eyes wide as he held his cheek to make the sting go away. “You better find him. And he better not be hurt or you’re going to be sorry. I don’t care if you’re the King now; I wasn’t afraid of the one before you and I won’t be bullied into fearing you either.” With that, Samantha turned and headed back into the bedroom where she’d first come from, Jensen giving Jeffrey an annoyed look when she was finally gone.

Needless to say, Jensen wasn’t used to people talking back to him, and he especially wasn’t used to being hit unless it was during battle. “She’s…charming,” he grumbled as he moved his jaw a little to make sure she hadn’t done any damage; the woman was stronger than she looked, he’d give her that. Sighing, he headed over to the table and took a seat, pressing his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache that was forming behind his eyes. “I was sure he would come here to make sure Samantha was all right,” he mumbled, talking mostly to himself though he knew Jeffrey could hear him. 

The older male laid a hand on Jensen’s shoulder as he explained, “If he’s running away from you, then it’s not going to be that easy to find him, Jensen. I would try looking in places where a young prince like Jared wouldn’t normally go. And keep in mind that he isn’t like the usual brats who rule these types of countries; Jared is different. He is kind and always put others before him. He has a big heart and he wears it on his sleeve.” Of course, that was probably why he’d gotten hurt so many times; especially by the people he wanted to love him the most. 

**~~**

Jared was panting heavily as he raced through the woods behind the mansion, his breaths coming out in puffs of air in front of him due to the cold weather. In his haste to get out of the mansion and away from Jensen and whatever sick thing he wanted to do to him this time, Jared had forgotten his coat, leaving him with only his baggy gray hoodie that he’d had for years to keep him warm. For the most part, it was doing its job, but the longer Jared was exposed to the cold, the less his hoodie worked. Already, he felt as though his skin was a Popsicle and it was beginning to seep into his bones, making his teeth chatter as he stopped for a breather. 

It had only been about twenty minutes since he’d escaped the mansion, but it felt like so much longer because of the bitter winter winds. Jared was just trying to get to shelter as soon as he could because he knew that if he stayed out here like this, there was a chance of him catching a cold, at best, and he couldn’t have that right now. Off in the distance, Jared saw smoke coming out of a chimney, the younger male breathing a sigh of relief as he started running towards the cabin. If the owner of the cabin would just let him warm up for a moment, he would be eternally grateful; he didn’t need to stay long, possibly an hour just to get the feeling back in his body and then he would be on his way again. 

As soon as he reached the cabin, Jared knocked on the door, biting into his bottom lip when a muscular man with deep green eyes opened the door. “Can I help you?” he asked, frowning at the state Jared was in. He was soaked with sweat from running for so long and he had sticks and twigs in his hair from running through the woods; he looked like a pauper, if this man hadn’t known any better.

“P-Please, I need help,” Jared explained, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep some of his own body heat inside the hoodie. “I’m being followed. May I please come in and warm up for a while? I promise I will not do you or your family any harm.” When the man stepped aside, Jared smiled, quickly moving into the cabin and standing by the fire, eyes closing at the heat surrounding him almost instantly. For now, he was safe; at least that’s what he thought.


	5. Chapter Five

Jared smiled as he took the tea that was offered to him, wrapping his hands around the mug and stealing the warmth from the cup to help heat his still shaking hands. “I really appreciate all of the help you’ve given me,” Jared thanked before he took a sip from the cup. “Like I said, I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I warm up a bit, if you don’t mind.” This man had already been nice enough to let him come in and had given him some tea to warm him up, so Jared didn’t want to impose more than necessary.

“It’s really not a problem,” the man assured him, smiling down at Jared from where he stood. The young man was really quite lovely and he had a sense of innocence to him that was just adorable. “So, who was chasing you?” he asked, having remembered Jared mentioning that he was being chased and that was why he needed to find shelter. 

A small frown came to Jared’s lips when this stranger asked who had been chasing him. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to tell him because he didn’t know this man too well; hell, he didn’t even know the man’s name! “Uh…it was no one,” he answered with a small shake of his head. “I thought I was being chased, but I guess I wasn’t. I mean, if I was, then I would have been found by now.” And the logic made sense. Jensen wouldn’t have just stopped chasing him because he’d found shelter; he was sure Jensen would have barged in and taken him back to the mansion if he had been following him. “So um…my name’s Jared,” he introduced, not feeling very comfortable with this man now that he’d realized he didn’t even know his name.

The smile that came to the man’s face when Jared told him his name was brilliant, white teeth flashing at the younger male as he took a seat beside Jared. “I’m Tom,” he introduced. “Nice to meet you, Jared.” Slowly, Tom reached over and pushed a lock of Jared’s hair out of his face, frowning slightly at the younger male. “You’re shaking,” he mumbled, moving so that he was kneeling in front of Jared. “Why don’t you get those wet clothes off and I’ll find something warm for you to wear, huh?”

Although he was reluctant to do so, Jared knew that it was probably a good idea to get out of his wet clothes and into something dry so he wouldn’t catch a cold. Giving Tom a small nod, Jared allowed the blanket to fall from his shoulders before he reached for the hem of his hoodie, pulling it up over his head. When the hoodie wasn’t obscuring his vision any longer, he noticed that Tom was gone, breathing a sigh of relief at the realization that Tom wasn’t trying to manipulate him. He’d been taken advantage of too much in his lifetime to trust too many people.

Slowly, Jared forced his shaking, cold body to remove the rest of his clothing, curling back up under the blanket once he was naked as he waited for Tom. It didn’t take much longer for Tom to come into the room, handing Jared a pair of sweat pants, some clean boxers and an oversized hoodie. “Thank you,” Jared mumbled as he took the clothing from Tom, biting into his lip as he waited for the other male to leave so he could have some privacy.

It soon became obvious that Tom wasn’t leaving, Jared biting into his bottom lip, hoping that this was all just a misunderstanding and Tom just didn’t know that Jared planned on getting dressed at this very moment. Of course, he couldn’t possibly imagine why Tom wouldn’t think he wanted to get back into clothes as soon as possible, but there was a chance that’s what was going on here. “Um…can I have some privacy please?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip once more as he glued his gaze to the ground; this just all felt so wrong and he didn’t like it at all.

“What for?” Tom asked, scooting a bit closer to Jared. “You’re not shy are ya?” His eyes roved over Jared’s form, smiling at what he saw. “You have no reason to be shy Jared. And I’m sure Jensen would agree with me.” Biting into his bottom lip, Tom added, “Of course…Jensen’s seen more of you than I have and that just won’t do. I mean, if he let you go, that must mean he’s done with you so there’s no reason I can’t have a turn, right?” Before he allowed Jared to answer, he lunged for the younger male, pushing him down onto his back and pinning him there.

When he landed on his back, Jared gasped softly, trying desperately to get away from Tom by using any method he could think of; kicking at the man, wiggling desperately, even going as far as to scream for help. Jensen coming to rescue him would have been better than getting attacked by Tom. And to think that Jared had actually felt safe with this man at one point; granted, it had only been for a few seconds, but he would be sure not to let his guard down again. “No, stop it,” he pleaded, trying to roll away from Tom as the other male ripped at the blanket he had covering himself. “Please don’t do this!”

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing Tom to quickly jump up and stand at attention, leading Jared to believe that Jensen had heard him screaming and had come to collect his sex slave. He was actually surprised to see that it was Steve and not Jensen, the younger male slowly pushing himself into a seated position as he wrapped the blanket firmly around himself once more. “What the hell is going on in here?!” Steve demanded, looking from Jared to Tom and back. He could see that the kid was petrified, frowning slightly at Jared’s state of undress.

Just as Jared opened his mouth to speak, Tom quickly interjected, “Nothing, sir! Jared came to me in order to get out of the cold and I offered him some clothing since his was all wet. I didn’t want him to catch cold. On my way back down to hand Jared the clothing, I slipped and fell on top of him and the young lad must have thought something else was going on. Poor thing was quite frightened.”

One look at Jared’s face was enough for Steve to tell that Tom was lying, though Steve didn’t let on that he knew that. After all, the other male was a lot more powerful in status here than Steve was and it would have been pointless to start something here with Tom. So, he quickly grabbed Jared’s arm and helped the boy to a seated position. “Get dressed Jared,” he ordered, his tone leaving no room for arguments. “I’m taking you home.”

Jared didn’t resist as Steve hauled him up to his feet, the younger male quickly grabbing the blanket to make sure it didn’t fall off of him. “Why don’t you go into the other room and get some clothes on?” Steve suggested, bending down to pick up the clothing that Tom had brought for Jared before handing it to the young prince. “I’ll be right here waiting when you get back.”

As soon as he had the clothes in hand, Jared made his way to the next room where he quickly got dressed. He wasn’t too keen on going back to the mansion with Jensen, but it was a lot better than staying here and running the risk of getting raped by yet another man, he supposed. He headed back into the living room as soon as he was finished, more than ready to get out of this house.

Once Jared was dressed and ready to go, Steve wasted no time getting him out of there. In the harsh winter winds again, Steve noticed that Jared was already shaking after only a few minutes in the cold. He quickly picked up the pace, leading Jared through the woods and all but shoving him through the door when they reached the mansion. “Jensen will be down soon to make sure you’re all right, so don’t move.”

For a split second, Jared thought about bolting once Steve was out of the room, but he soon remembered that he had nowhere to go. His family was dead and Samantha was God only knew where; the only other people he could count on were Sandy, Milo, and Chad, but they were in the mansion somewhere already, so they wouldn’t be much help. So all he had to rely on right now was Jensen, much to his displeasure; the one man he was trying to stay away from was the only man who could help him and keep him safe. To Jared, this whole thing was so damn humiliating.

Sure enough, Jensen came walking down the stairs a few moments after Steve left, the man’s expressing unreadable, which had Jared shifting from one foot to the other as he tried to get past the mask on Jensen’s face and see behind it in order to decipher Jensen’s mood; he wasn’t doing a very good job at it, though. Behind Jensen, another male was following, slightly shorter and smaller in build with the most amazing sapphire blue eyes Jared had ever seen. “This is him,” Jensen muttered to the other male, quickly grabbing Jared’s arm and yanking him closer. “You can take him up to my sleeping quarters and see if he’s fit to your liking then come back down and we’ll talk.” With that, Jensen headed into the main living area, frowning back at Jared before he disappeared through the doors.

The words that came out of Jensen’s mouth indicated that he was going to let this other man have Jared for a while, the thought causing bile to rise up in the back of Jared’s throat. He didn’t resist as the man led him up the stairs, worried that Jensen might get pissed off and make him suffer if he didn’t do as he was told. On the way up to Jensen’s new room, Jared thought he was actually going to vomit, feeling a little woozy as this new man led him to the bed and had him sit down. Jared barely realized that the man was grabbing a large black bag as he took in slow, calming breaths.

“Jared, my name is Misha Collins,” he introduced, reaching into the bag and pulling out a stethoscope. “I’m a doctor and Jensen wanted me to check you out and make sure you didn’t catch a cold while you were out there in the storm.” Putting the stethoscope in his ears, Misha instructed, “Lift your shirt up for me, please?” When Jared did as he was told, Misha nodded, pressing the stethoscope to Jared’s chest. “Now take a few deep breaths for me. Good.” 

A few more tests were conducted to make sure that Jared was all right before Misha packed up his bag and stood. “Well, you just get some rest for me Jared and I’ll be back in a couple of days to make sure you’re still doing okay. Just a routine checkup, no need to worry about it.” Once Jared was lying down, Misha exited the room, frowning as he walked down the stairs and met Jensen at the bottom of them. “From what I can tell, Jared has a slight case of pneumonia,” he explained as he dug through his bag. “Here are some antibiotics and a prescription to get them filled once you’ve run out. Also, I would suggest you give him plenty of hot fluids to drink – tea, hot cocoa, but try to stay away from coffee because he needs his rest. And if you’re not opposed to it, maybe lie in the bed with him and share your body heat? He’s shaking still even in the warm house, which leads me to believe that he was out in the cold long enough to develop a slight case of hypothermia. But he should be fine as long as you take care of him properly.”

Although Jensen was pissed off at Jared for running away from him, he didn’t want anything to happen to the younger male. That didn’t mean there wasn’t going to be punishment for what Jared had done, but Jensen would take the time to get Jared well again before he implemented any of those punishments. “I can take care of him,” Jensen assured Misha with a small nod. “You’ll be back to check on him, I presume?”

Misha nodded when Jensen asked if he would be back to check on Jared. “In a few weeks I’ll make another house call. If you’re doing your job right, then he should be better by then provided I didn’t miss anything in this checkup.” And Misha was confident he hadn’t missed anything. With a small smile, Misha headed out the door into the biting winds himself, pulling the collar up on his trench coat to keep himself covered as much as he could on his way to his car.

Once Misha was gone, Jensen closed the door, sighing softly as he pocketed the antibiotics. He would read the label later and see how Jared was supposed to take them and how often; right now, he needed to get some fluids into the kid and get his body temperature back up to ninety eight point six. Conveniently, Milo walked right past Jensen at that moment, the new King grabbing the young man’s attention before he was out of the room. “I need you to get me some hot tea; whatever flavor and however Jared likes it. And I need you to make it fast.” Before he headed up the stairs, Jensen added, “Oh, and get Jared something to snack on.” He knew the kid hadn’t eaten since the night before, so he was eager to get something into Jared’s stomach. 

He wasted no time once he was in the room with Jared, closing the door as he headed over to the bed. “Get your clothes off,” he ordered, quickly stripping out of his own shirt as he watched Jared do the same. Jensen had learned from a fellow soldier who had served in harsh winter conditions that if you took all your clothes off and pressed up against another naked body, the heat would circulate better, so that’s what he was going to do with Jared. Of course, the look on the younger male’s face let Jensen know Jared thought he was after something else, a small pang of guilt shooting through Jensen before he shoved it back down; he wasn’t going to feel guilty about anything he had done because he had promised himself he wouldn’t feel anything towards Jared. And that was including guilt.

Belatedly, Jensen realized that if he crawled into that bed, there was a chance Jared was going to fall asleep, which meant he wasn’t going to get his tea, so Jensen decided to stay standing, looking down at the younger male as he Jared removed the sweat pants he was wearing. Although he was trying not to feel anything, it was kind of hard when Jared looked so frightened, worried that Jensen was going to have sex with him again, Jensen was sure. “Cover yourself up,” he instructed when Jared was naked. “Milo doesn’t need to see you in your birthday suit when he comes in here.”

Honestly, Jared thought Jensen was going to force him to have sex with him again, the younger male not believing that Jensen would actually do something like that right after he had been checked out by a doctor. Then again, he shouldn’t have been so surprised. When he was given a clean bill of health, Jared should have known the first thing Jensen would want from him was sex; after all, Jared was nothing more than a sex slave to the older male. However, when he heard Jensen mention Milo, he frowned, clearly confused.

Before Jared could ask about Milo however, there was a knock on the door, Milo entering the room as soon as Jensen gave him permission to do so. He gently sat the tea down on the night stand before he walked out of the room once more, smiling softly when Jensen thanked him for his troubles. Meanwhile, Jared sat quietly on the bed, still shivering slightly as he watched Jensen strip out of the rest of his clothing.

“Scoot over,” Jensen ordered when he was completely naked, crawling into the bed with Jared once the young prince had done what he was ordered to. He then reached behind Jared and grabbed his tea, carefully handing it to the younger male before he loosely wrapped his arm around Jared. “Misha said that you have a pretty bad cold and a little bit of hypothermia,” he explained as he watched Jared sip at the tea. “It’s not as bad as it sounds though because I’m going to get you better and he said that if I do it right, you should be good to go in a few weeks.”

It felt weird just sitting in the bed with Jensen, almost as though they were a couple. Jared didn’t really feel like thinking on it too much, instead focusing on his tea and keeping his hands from shaking long enough to take a drink without spilling it all over himself. Whether his hands were shaking from the cold or out of fear, however, Jared wasn’t sure. He knew there was going to be punishment for running away, but he just didn’t understand why Jensen was being nice to him right now; it was throwing off his whole outlook on the man. After all, it was kind of hard to see Jensen as a heartless bastard when he was taking care of him.

When Jared was finished with his tea, Jensen took the cup from him and laid it back down on the nightstand where Milo had first put it. He then repositioned himself so that he could press a hand to Jared’s chest without pulling something out of place. “Lie back,” he instructed, giving Jared a gentle push to get the younger male moving. As soon as Jared was on his back, Jensen lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around Jared and pulling him in close to his chest before he yanked the blankets up and tucked them under Jared’s chin. “Get some sleep; tomorrow you’re starting your antibiotics and we’re going to get you better. It’ll go a lot faster if you’re rested, I’m sure, so no arguing.”

Jared hadn’t been planning on arguing with Jensen about sleeping, the warmth of the blankets and Jensen’s body so close to his already working their magic and making him sleepy. Of course, he wasn’t too sure how he felt about Jensen holding him like this, but he supposed it was something he could deal with; after all, the older male was really warm and Jared practically craved that right now with the cold that seemed to be bone deep. He hadn’t meant to roll towards Jensen onto his side, but once it was done, it felt too good to move again, the younger male pressing his head under Jensen’s chin and taking all of the warmth Jensen was willing to give. It only took a few minutes before he was out, snoring softly due to the pneumonia.

A small smile came to Jensen’s lips when Jared rolled against him and pressed his body so close, the older male tightening his grip around Jared as he pulled him just a bit closer. It was easy to tell when Jared had fallen asleep, the younger male’s breath evening out; he couldn’t help but feel something tug at his heart because this kid was so damn cute and Jensen just wanted to keep him safe. But no, he wasn’t going to think like that; wasn’t going to let Jared make him feel anything because he wasn’t about to admit that Christian had been right. Even if it was true, Jensen wasn’t going to admit it.


	6. Chapter Six

A small frown marred Jensen’s lips as he listened to Steve’s explanation of what he’d walked in on when he found Jared, the new King clearly not pleased with this new information. “So what you’re telling me is that not only did Tom try to take something from Jared that he wasn’t willing to give, but he then flat out lied to you about it on top of that?” At Steve’s nod, Jensen’s frown deepened; he was obviously going to need to show the town that Jared belonged to him so there was no confusion. “And what did Jared say about all of this?”

“He didn’t say anything because Tom cut him off,” Steve answered. “But it was clear that Jared was scared out of his mind.” Of course, Steve knew that part of the reason Jared was so scared was because of what Jensen had been doing to him, but Steve wasn’t going to mention that; there was no use in making Jensen even angrier after all. “How is he, by the way? Is his pneumonia clearing up?”

He wasn’t really paying much attention to Steve once he’d said that Jared had been scared, the young King wishing that he had been there to teach Tom a lesson about touching someone he had no right to; especially when Jared hadn’t given him permission. “I’ll have to talk to Jared about that,” Jensen mumbled, more to himself though he knew Steve heard him. His full attention snapped back to his friend when Steve asked about Jared’s health, Jensen giving a small nod in answer. “He’s fine; getting better. He still shakes sometimes and he’s been coughing a little, but I’m taking care of him.

Steve smiled softly at Jensen’s answer, remembering the conversation he and Chris had about Jared and Jensen a few nights earlier. Even if Jensen wasn’t admitting it, Steve could tell that Jensen had feelings for Jared already; and it wasn’t like Steve could blame him! Jared was adorable and it was absolutely impossible not to love the young prince. “Good. I’m glad to hear that he’s getting better,” Steve smiled, glancing up the stairs for a moment before he turned his attention to Jensen again. “Well, it’s about time for Jared’s medication, right?” he asked, mimicking Jensen’s nod when the other male answered. “I’ll let you get to it then. I need to go find Chris anyway.”

As soon as Steve was gone, Jensen jogged up the stairs to his room where he knew Jared was waiting for him. Misha would be back in a little over a week to see how Jared was doing and Jensen wanted everything to go well, which is why he told Jared he wasn’t to leave the bed unless it was absolutely necessary; and even then, Jensen made sure Jared had supervision in case something happened. Overall, Jensen was doing an excellent job and he knew Jared was going to ace his checkup.

When he walked into the room, a wide smile instantly split his features, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling with his happiness. Lately that’s what happened when he just saw Jared; he wasn’t sure why, but even the sight of Jared seemed to make him happy. And when he got to speak to Jared it was even better, his heart swelling with happiness when the two of them would joke around and tease one another. They had really grown close over the last few days, but Jensen could tell that Jared was still afraid of him and really, Jensen couldn’t blame the younger male. He had been pretty awful to him the first few days he had been here; but he’d never hurt him and Jensen was determined to make up for the wrongs he had done. 

Plopping down on the bed beside Jared, Jensen gazed over Jared’s shoulder to see what he was doing. “Whatcha doin’?” he asked, a small frown coming his lips when he noticed that Jared was shaking again. He had thought they were past the shaking, but he had apparently been wrong. Slowly, his hand came up to rub up and down Jared’s arm in an attempt to get the younger male’s blood pumping. “You cold? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Crossword puzzle,” Jared answered when Jensen asked what he was doing. “Sandy gave it to me.” She knew that Jared always loved to challenge his mind, so when she could, she brought him puzzles out of the newspaper; he was sure she got a kick out of it when he gave them back in a few hours completely finished. When Jensen asked if he was cold, Jared gave a one-shouldered shrug. He was a little chilly, but he didn’t want Jensen to have to get naked and snuggle up to him like he usually did; even if Jared liked it sometimes. That wasn’t to say that he liked the idea of being with Jensen like that, but he did enjoy the closeness; and okay, maybe some of it was the idea of being with Jensen, though Jared didn’t know why. “A little bit, I guess. But I’m okay.”

Again, Jensen frowned when Jared told him he was okay, giving his head a small shake. “If you’re shaking because you’re cold, you’re not okay,” he argued, already starting to rearrange the blankets so he could get them wrapped around Jared’s whole body tightly like he usually did when the younger male was cold. “C’mon, get under the blankets; you can do the crossword puzzle later.”

Although he really didn’t want to finish it later, Jared did as he was told, putting the crossword puzzle on the nightstand and moving to get under the covers Jensen was holding up for him. He noticed that Jensen wasn’t getting under the blankets with him, Jared frowning slightly, not understanding why Jensen wasn’t lying with him. Just then, the older male moved to get off the bed and before Jared knew he was doing it, his hand shot out and gripped Jensen’s bicep. “Aren’t you going to lie down with me?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as he pulled his hand away. Really, he wasn’t sure why he cared, so he was just chalking it up to him being vulnerable right now.

Jensen couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips when Jared asked if he was going to lie down with him, the older male giving his head a small nod. “Yeah, I’m just going to get your medication; it’s time for you to take them.” As soon as Jared left him go, Jensen quickly moved to get Jared’s medication and a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge in his room before he headed back over to the bed and handed the water and the pill to Jared, who quickly swallowed it down, chasing after it with a swig of water. 

Once Jared was finished, Jensen placed the water on the night stand and peeled his shirt off, slowly climbing into the bed with Jared. His arms almost instantly wrapped around Jared, pulling the younger male closer so he could share his body heat. They weren’t completely naked, but this was enough. And it was the perfect time to talk to Jared about what had happened when he was in Tom’s house after he’d run away. “So…I was talking to Steve just now about what he’d seen when you ran away,” he started, hand moving to run through Jared’s hair as soon as he felt the younger male tense; he’d learned over the past few days that Jared really liked it when he did that. “Tell me what happened.”

Slowly, Jared took a deep breath; he didn’t want to talk about this, but he knew that Jensen would make him anyway, so there was no point in arguing with him. “I don’t know what you want me to say,” Jared answered, giving his head a small shake. “It was the first house I saw, so I went in there. He seemed really nice and he gave me tea and let me sit by the fire. And then he told me that I needed to get out of my wet clothes and went to get me some dry clothes. But…when he came back, he wouldn’t leave so I could get dressed. I asked if he could give me some privacy and he said no; said that you’d seen more of me than he had and that just wouldn’t do.” Taking another deep breath, Jared felt tears coming to his eyes, the younger male quickly blinking them away. “Um…he said that if you let me go, then you were done with me so he could have a turn. I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen.” Shrugging, Jared added, “And that’s when Steve came in.”

With each word that came out of Jared’s mouth, Jensen frowned deeper, getting angrier and angrier that Tom had been trying to hurt Jared. “He had no right to touch you, Jared,” Jensen ground out, shaking his head as he unconsciously pulled Jared a little closer. “And I’m going to make sure no one touches you again.” He could see that Jared was a little worried about that, so he slowly resumed the petting he was doing to Jared’s hair. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” At least he didn’t think it was bad; he didn’t know what Jared would think about it.

“What…um, what do you have planned?” Jared asked, feeling a little scared to know the answer, though he knew that if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to relax. He didn’t want to have to deal with some kind of public humiliation or anything because he felt that he got to be humiliated enough with his family and then the way Jensen had treated him before he escaped. Though as long as it wasn’t humiliating, Jared was sure he wouldn’t mind it. 

The only answer Jared received was a small shake of Jensen’s head. “I don’t know yet,” he elaborated, biting into his bottom lip gently. “Maybe an engagement of some sort. I mean, it doesn’t have to be real, but if we’re engaged, then people will know not touch you.” And that was really all he wanted. After all, Jensen had been planning on marrying Danneel and it was way too early to be thinking about getting married to someone else; he’d just lost Danneel a little over a week ago.

A small frown came to Jared’s lips at the idea of getting engaged to Jensen, even if it was fake. He didn’t know he felt about it, but he supposed it could work. At least he wouldn’t be humiliated by it, which was a plus. “That-That could work, I guess,” Jared agreed, giving a small nod as he snuggled in closer to Jensen, not really giving it much thought as he did so. “I mean, it’s not real, so we don’t have to really change anything about the way we act, right?” He wouldn’t have minded changing the way they acted, but he knew it wasn’t up to him.

Jensen shook his head in answer as he thought about the engagement; plans would need to be made and then a general announcement letting people know he and Jared were engaged. They would probably have to make an appearance, but other than that, it seemed there was really nothing else they would have to do. “I’ll make sure it’s taken care of,” he assured the younger male. “We’ll have to make an appearance, but it won’t be for long and it’ll only require us to show each other a little bit of affection. It all seems doable to me.”

Again, Jared nodded, letting Jensen know he understood and he was okay with that. “Whenever you decide to do it, I’ll be ready,” he explained, eyes slowly slipping closed. His medication always made him tired and he had known it was only going to be a little while before he fell asleep. Sure enough, his breathing evened out and he was resting peacefully in Jensen’s arms a few minutes later.

**~~**

It was hard to read the expression on Jeffrey and Samantha’s faces once Jensen had told them about the fake engagement, which made the young king a little nervous. If Jeffrey didn’t approve of this, Jensen wasn’t sure he could go through with it, knowing that the older male had been like a father to him throughout the years and Jensen had already disappointed him when he’d first taken Jared in as his sex slave, basically. He wasn’t willing to let the older male down like that again. “So what do you think?”

Really, Jeffrey had no idea how to answer Jensen’s question, his eyes ticking over to Samantha briefly before they landed back on Jensen. “Um…it seems a little…odd,” he answered finally, not sure how else to put it. “I mean, if you want to make sure Jared remains…yours, as you call him, why have a fake engagement instead of a real one?” He and Samantha had been keeping a close watch on Jared and Jensen the last few days and it was clear they were developing feelings for each other; it just seemed a little moronic not to get engaged if there were feelings there. Then again, he also knew that Jensen was stubborn, and if he wasn’t admitting to having feelings for the young prince, then that would have been his answer right there.

“Well, Jared and I don’t want to get married,” Jensen answered with a shake of his head. “We don’t have those kinds of feelings for each other. He’s just…a friend.” And really, Jensen wasn’t even sure if Jared considered them friends; he kind of wanted them to be more some days, but he didn’t know how to express that to Jared. And he sure as hell didn’t know how to tell Jared that he might actually have feelings for him; especially after he had been so harsh with him the first few days he had been here. Jared would never forgive him enough to actually love him, Jensen was sure.

Shrugging, Jeffrey explained, “I don’t see why not. I mean, I can see it when the two of you are together; there are obvious feelings there. And even if it’s not love, it could be given time. When Samantha and I first met, she hated my guts, and look at us now.” He smiled as he felt his girlfriend’s fingers carding through his hair, eyes closing briefly before he looked back at Jensen. “All I’m saying is that maybe you should give it a little more thought. I mean…your father thought the two of you would be a good match.”

Jensen’s eyes widened when Jeffrey mentioned his father thinking he and Jared were good for each other. “What? How do you know that?” he asked, determined to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. As far as he knew, his father hadn’t even known Jared existed! The Padalecki family had acted like Jared wasn’t theirs after all, so his father couldn’t have possibly known about Jared, right?

Slowly, Jeffrey nodded, a small smile coming to his lips as he explained, “Your father came here to speak on your behalf for Danneel, but when he saw Jared, he instantly fell in love with him. He and Padalecki were actually in the middle of discussing a marriage proposal between the two of you, but Padalecki was a tough one to deal with. He kept insisting that your father give him more money for Jared and finally your dad had to back out. But he never forgot about Jared and even on his deathbed, he wanted me to make sure I kept an eye on the kid. Your father was determined to get Jared away from his family, but he passed away before he could manage it.”

At this new information, Jensen didn’t feel too badly for the developing feelings he had for Jared; after all, if his father thought they’d be good together, it must have been true. His father had always been a great judge of character. “Well…I mean, I might kind of have feelings for Jared,” Jensen admitted after a few beats. “But I don’t know if he feels the same way after –” He let his voice trail off so Samantha wouldn’t know the full details about what he had done to Jared, assuming she hadn’t already been told. “I’ll ask him what he thinks about it, I guess.” With that, Jensen slowly pushed out of his chair and headed towards the mansion again, the thought of having Jared on his arm running through his head; it was a nice thought, but he didn’t know if he would be able to have it after all of the things he’d done to the younger male. Then again, Jensen was a fighter and if he wanted something bad enough, he could get it. 

**~~**

A wide smile came to Sandy’s face when Jared mentioned the engagement between himself and Jensen, the young woman handing Jared a glass of juice before she took a seat on one of the chairs next to him. “Can I be your maid of honor?” she asked, already fantasizing about the dress she wanted to wear. She’d seen it in the window at one of the shops on her way home from grocery shopping and she’d instantly fallen in love with it. Of course, she knew that it was probably just a dream, but she wanted to wear it. And this may have very well been her chance to do so. 

Jared chuckled softly at Sandy’s question, giving his head a small shake. “Sandy, I already told you it’s a fake engagement,” he explained. “Jensen and I aren’t actually going to get married. I mean…I don’t think we even have feelings for each other. Well, he lusts after me, but that’s about as deep as it goes, I’m sure.” Did he want it to go deeper? Jared wasn’t really sure, but he did know that it would be nice to be seen as more than a sex slave every now and then.

The smile on Sandy’s face quickly faded into a small frown when Jared reminded her that Jensen wasn’t actually going to marry him. “What makes you think that?” she asked, giving a small one shouldered shrug. “I mean, any moron who watches the two of you can tell there are feelings other than lust there, Jared. All I’m saying is that if you think that you can love him, get past everything he’s done and truly love him one day, then maybe you should suggest an actual engagement. Just think about it, okay Jay?”

He nodded slightly in answer, biting into his bottom lip. Sandy was the second person in the last two days to tell him that it seemed he and Jensen were developing feelings for one another. Just a few days ago, he had run into Steve and he mentioned something about the way Jensen and Jared were getting along too. It was like there was some kind of conspiracy in the house to get him and Jensen together and he and Jensen were the only two who weren’t in on it. And maybe Jared had feelings for Jensen, but how could he ever act on them after what Jensen had done to him? Hell, he didn’t even know how he could feel this way after everything, but he did. “I’ll think about it,” he assured Sandy with a small smile before he took a sip from his glass. Maybe he would talk to Jensen about it when he got home if Jensen wasn’t too busy to talk.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jared smiled as Jensen flopped onto the bed with him, the younger male taking his attention away from his crossword puzzle for a brief moment to look down at Jensen who was looking up at him. “What?” he asked, noticing that Jensen was staring at him and smiling. He still wasn’t too sure about how to read Jensen, so that smile could have meant anything. Of course, he wasn’t worried about what it meant, which was a plus as far as he was concerned; it meant he was no longer afraid of Jensen and if they were going to do this engagement thing, then that was a must.

“Nothing,” Jensen answered when Jared asked what he was doing, his smile still firmly plastered on his face. “I’m just looking at you.” He loved to look at Jared, especially when the younger male was sleeping. It seemed that all of the stresses of the day just went away and Jared looked so peaceful and downright adorable while he was sleeping. Sure, it made him feel a little like a stalker, but he was okay with that. “I was talking to Jeff and Samantha earlier,” he explained as he started running his fingertips up Jared’s thigh and then back down, stopping at the knee before repeating the action. “About our plans for a fake engagement.”

Biting into his bottom lip gently, Jared gave a small nod. “And what did they say?” he asked, hoping that he had Samantha’s approval in all of this. He didn’t want to make the older woman angry, after all. “I mean, do they think it’s a good idea?” Jared still wasn’t too sure about it, especially after what Sandy had said, so having Samantha’s input would really help him to make his final decision. Depending on whether or not he had a say in it that was; after all, he was under Jensen’s control basically, so if the older male said he wasn’t allowed to argue, then he wouldn’t get to voice his opinions. But they had been getting along very well lately, so Jared didn’t think that would be an issue.

Really, Jensen wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Jared know what he’d learned, a little afraid of rejection if he was being honest with himself. But he knew Jared really valued Samantha’s opinion, so he didn’t think it was fair to keep it from Jared, even if the younger male told him no way in hell was this ever going to happen. “They said that we should do it for real instead of faking it,” he explained, giving Jared another small smile. “Said that they could see we have… developing feelings for each other and we should just go for it.” Now, Jensen bit into his bottom lip before he added, “Did you know that my father was trying to get us to marry?” At Jared’s shake of his head, Jensen nodded. “That’s what Jeff said. My dad was trying to get your father to give him his blessing for the two of us, but your dad kept demanding more from my father and he had to back out. But he told Jeffrey to keep an eye on you. He didn’t stop trying to get you away from your family until he died.”

A small frown came to Jared’s face when Jensen explained about his father’s near obsession with getting him away from his family. It would have been nice to get away from them, even if he’d loved them; the way they treated him wasn’t ideal for someone you were supposed to love. Even if he would always have a place for his family in his heart, Jared wouldn’t have been opposed to getting away. “I’m sorry to hear about your father,” Jared apologized, hand moving to gently card through Jensen’s hair in a form of comfort, hoping that he wasn’t doing something that Jensen didn’t like. “Was it sudden?”

The small shake of Jensen’s head was barely visible. “No, he was sick,” he explained, licking his lips as he fought back the tears at the memory. He didn’t really like talking about his dad because they had been so close and when he lost him, Jensen kind of went off the rails. So he decided that it was time to change the subject and get back to the issue of the engagement. “Anyway, what do you think about that? I mean getting engaged for real? Do you think you’d…want to do that? We don’t have to actually go through with the engagement and get married or anything. Unless you want to. We could make a huge scene and break up, or something after a while.”

For a moment Jared just sat on the bed and didn’t speak. He was actually a little taken back by the fact that even Samantha seemed to have noticed the feelings he had for Jensen; he hadn’t even realized them yet, wasn’t sure how to process them, yet everyone else seemed to know about them and were trying to push him into Jensen’s arms. It was reassuring that Jensen was giving him a say in this though, the younger male already feeling a little more at ease. “Yeah okay,” he mumbled, giving a small nod. “I mean, if we don’t want to get married, there’s always the option of breaking it off.” Of course, it would have been nice to be married, but he didn’t know if getting married to Jensen was something he wanted to do.

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when Jared told him that it could work, Jensen almost leaning up and kissing Jared before he remembered that this engagement wasn’t exactly your typical engagement and Jared probably didn’t want to be kissed by him. “Well, I guess we should do this the proper way then, huh?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip once more before he climbed off the bed and moved to get down on one knee beside Jared. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?” Jensen proposed, presenting a simple silver ring to Jared.

Never in a million years did Jared think Jensen would actually make this seem like a real engagement in the sense of a ring and getting down on one knee. In all honesty, the younger male was a little surprised by the whole thing; though what was even more surprising was the fact that he felt himself getting a little choked up by the effort. “Um…yeah…I mean yes,” Jared answered, biting into his bottom lip as he nodded. 

It was incredibly adorable the way Jared acted when he was proposed to, even when he knew it was coming. Smiling, he surged forward, not giving it much thought as he pressed his lips to Jared’s almost roughly, the hand that wasn’t holding the ring fisting in Jared’s hair as he moaned into the younger male’s mouth. To his surprise, Jared kissed him back, even going as far as to answer Jensen’s moan with one of his own. He placed the ring on the bed beside them before his arm wrapped around Jared’s waist, pulling the younger male impossibly closer.

A small moan broke from Jared as Jensen pulled him closer, the young prince forced to spread his legs to accommodate Jensen’s body between them. His own hands came up to wrap around Jensen’s shoulders, fingers moving to fist in Jensen’s hair much like Jensen’s hand was doing to his own. He pulled back only when he needed to breathe, still keeping their foreheads pressed together as he panted out his breaths. This hadn’t been what he’d planned on happening when Jensen proposed, but Jared sure as hell wasn’t going to protest. If this is what Jensen wanted, then Jared was more than happy to give it. 

“Jay?” Jensen breathed once his lips were free again, leaving the silent question of whether or not this was all right hanging between them. He wanted this to happen, there was no question about that, but he wasn’t willing to take something Jared wasn’t giving; not again. He’d done that to the younger male enough as far as he was concerned. Jensen would force himself to stop if Jared wasn’t comfortable with this. Of course, Jared had kissed him back, so Jensen was pretty sure he was okay with this, but he didn’t want to make an assumption and be wrong.

Jared’s only answer was to surge forward and kiss Jensen’s lips once more, moaning softly as his tongue pressed and rubbed against Jensen’s. “Yes,” he breathed as he nodded, pulling Jensen closer by the front of his shirt. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, what was making him act this way, but he was sure that he was going to regret this in the morning. But for right now, he was going to follow his gut for once and just take what he wanted; he was going to take everything Jensen was willing to give.

An answering moan escaped Jensen as he allowed Jared to pull him closer, the hand in Jared’s hair twisting to just a bit painful as he mapped out the younger male’s mouth. He didn’t need to be told yes twice, gently pushing Jared back against the bed and crawling onto the mattress with him, almost instantly blanketing Jared’s body with his own. His hands moved slowly, one pressing against the mattress beside Jared’s head while the other slid down Jared’s chest, pushing up under the layers of Jared’s clothes to feel the smooth skin beneath, another soft moan escaping him. 

As Jensen’s hands moved over his body, Jared moaned, writhing and arching under the other male’s ministrations. His own hands came up to run over Jensen’s chest, fingers playing along the warm flesh beneath Jensen’s T-shirt. After a few moments of touching, Jared pulled his hand away, fingers catching on the hem of Jensen’s T-shirt and pulling at the offending fabric. “I want this off,” he mumbled, getting very frustrated when he couldn’t make his hands work right and actually get Jensen’s shirt off. “Stop laughing at me and help me, you jerk,” Jared complained when he heard Jensen give a small chuckle.

“So bossy,” Jensen teased as he pushed Jared’s hands away from him, replacing them with his own as he reached over his shoulder and gripped his T-shirt, pulling it over his head before tossing it off to the side of the room. “It’s kinda turning me on Jay.” A wide smile came to his lips when Jared’s hands returned to his bare skin, exploring him in a way Jared had never done in their previous hook ups. He felt a little vulnerable in front of Jared without his shirt on while Jared was still fully clothed, so he was going to remedy the situation.

His hands moved to Jared’s hoodie – a little embarrassed by how damn turned on he was by seeing Jared in his over-sized clothing – pushing Jared’s hands away from him in the process so he could unzip it. Meanwhile, Jensen pressed his knee between Jared’s legs while also positioning his jean-clad cock against Jared’s own knee. Gently, Jensen moved his hips a little, getting friction and giving it at the same time, smiling once more when he heard Jared moan; saw how much damn pleasure Jared was getting out of this. “You like that baby?” he moaned, pushing at Jared’s hoodie. “Sit up for a minute; wanna get this off you.”

The young prince did as he was told, pushing himself into a seated position and helping Jensen get his hoodie off. As soon as the hoodie was gone, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen again only to groan in protest when Jensen pushed him away once more. Of course, when Jensen started stripping him out of his T-shirt, Jared couldn’t really complain, lifting his arms to make the task a little easier for Jensen. 

Once he had Jared’s shirt off, Jensen instantly moved to suck and nip at the younger male’s neck, lips sliding lower to lick Jared’s collarbone before he sucked one of Jared’s nipples between his lips, tongue teasing the nub causing it to pebble as his thumb stroked its twin. A soft moan escaped him as he pressed his palm to the center of Jared’s back, moving with the younger male as Jared arched closer to Jensen. Slowly, Jensen’s mouth moved to suck Jared’s opposite nipple into his mouth, mimicking his earlier actions and giving another small moan as he felt Jared’s fingers running through his hair. 

After a few moments, Jensen allowed his lips to trail downwards, kissing and sucking at the flesh on Jared’s torso before he gently pushed the younger male back against the mattress, short, blunt nails raking over Jared’s chest and down his abdomen. “Gonna get these off you,” Jensen mumbled as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants and boxer briefs, tugging the material down Jared’s hips. When Jared lifted his ass off the mattress to make it easier for Jensen, he smiled, quickly finishing the task of removing the rest of Jared’s clothes before he threw them into the corner of the room to join their shirts, figuring he’d deal with them later.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jensen mumbled as he crawled back up Jared’s body, pressing his lips to the younger male’s once more. “Could kiss you all day and never get tired of it.” As if proving his point, Jensen leaned down and captured Jared’s lips again, making the kiss deeper this time as he fisted his hand in Jared’s hair, using his hold to position Jared the way he wanted him as he mapped out and re-learned the young prince’s mouth. When he pulled back, they were both panting out their breaths, Jensen nearly growling with need as he rocked his jean-clad dick against Jared’s naked flesh. “Have no idea how much I want you right now Jay.”

Jared gasped in a startled, pleasured moan when Jensen rubbed his cock against him, wishing that Jensen was naked as well, though he knew it would happen in good time. Still, he had never been known for his patience when it came to something he really wanted, Jared moving his hands to work open the button on Jensen’s jeans, taking his time with it so that he didn’t have to beg for help like he had done with the shirt. “Then take me,” he mumbled when Jensen told him he had no idea how much he wanted Jared. “I mean…I want it and you do too, so what’s stopping you, Jen?” Surging forward once more, Jared captured Jensen’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. “Take me now.”

The nickname alone was enough to make Jensen go crazy, though when it was coupled with the kiss, Jensen couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly kissed down Jared’s chest once more, tongue dipping into Jared’s bellybutton briefly before he moved lower, finally taking the head of Jared’s dick into his mouth, tonguing the slit as his hand moved to grope Jared’s balls. A small moan escaped him as he took Jared into his mouth deeper, humming around the younger male’s member. 

When Jensen swallowed his dick, Jared moaned as he arched off the bed in an attempt to get closer to Jensen even though there was hardly any space between them as it was. His hand moved to the back of Jensen’s head as he continued to give Jared’s cock attention, Jared’s fingers carding through the short strands as his nails raked against Jensen’s skull, making the older male moan softly. 

"Oh, Jensen..." Jared gasped, the hand fisted in Jensen’s hair tightening just a little. "So good, babe. Don't stop, Jensen, please? More..." Gently, he pulled Jensen's head down, coaxing him to take more of his cock into his mouth, wanting to be surrounded by the moist heat that was slowly driving him crazy.

Moving his hand to grasp the base of Jared's shaft, Jensen began to stroke the lower part of Jared's cock, slowly doing it as Jared was begging and taking in a few more inches of Jared's length. His head bobbed up and down gently, worried that Jared was going to lose it and just buck into his mouth and nearly choke him because he was so wired. Luckily, that hadn't happened yet, but there was always the possibility. Nevertheless, Jensen took more of Jared in, not stopping until he had all of Jared down, throat relaxing as he swallowed, allowing the younger male to feel his throat work against the head of his penis.

Jensen worked Jared, his cheeks hollowed out, sucking hard, wanting to give the younger male the best damn blow job of his life. Meanwhile, one hand moved to cup Jared's balls once again, gently squeezing them before he rolled them between his fingers, humming around Jared's length all the while.

"Yeah...God," Jared moaned, hips thrusting shallowly into Jensen's mouth, not wanting to hurt the other male. After all, nearly choking someone while you were getting a blowjob could really kill the mood, Jared was sure. Of course, he didn’t want to think about that at the moment; right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Jensen was blowing him, and it was so damn good. 

Another moan tore from Jared's throat as he felt Jensen fondling his balls, Jared's breaths beginning to once again come out in slow, shallow pants. He had already been unbelievably worked up before Jensen started in on him, and now he was about ready to burst in an embarrassingly short amount of time. But his body felt like it hadn't been touched in weeks, so really could Jensen blame him?!

"Oh, babe..." Jared warned, licking his suddenly too dry lips. "Jensen...babe...gonna cum!" Not two seconds after his warning, Jared's body nearly convulsed as the first ribbon of cum shot out of his cock, coating Jensen's throat. He continued to moan as Jensen worked him through his orgasm, squeezing his balls every now and then, lips closed tightly around the base of his cock.

Once he’d worked Jared through his orgasm, Jensen pulled off the younger male, smiling down at him before he leaned in and kissed Jared’s lips hungrily, allowing the younger male to taste himself as he ravaged his mouth. Jensen reached around in one of the drawers for the lube he knew was in there, smiling slightly when his fingers finally closed around the small tube. Slowly, he pulled back, licking his lips as he unfastened his own jeans, kicking out of them as soon as he had them pushed down far enough.

He wasted no time lubing up his fingers when his pants were finally off, gently teasing Jared’s hole a moment before he pushed one finger inside, biting into his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning right along with the younger male. After a few minutes of slowly fucking Jared with his finger, Jensen added another digit, slowly scissoring his fingers inside Jared to open him up for his cock. 

When he thought Jared was ready, Jensen pulled his fingers away, licking his lips as he placed his left hand on Jared's hip, holding him in place as his right hand went to the base of his cock, positioning himself outside his lover’s stretched hole.

"Wrap your legs around me, Jared," Jensen instructed, pale jade green eyes gazing into champagne hazel. Licking his lips, his eyes slowly slipped closed as he felt his lover’s legs wrap tightly around his waist. "Mmm-hmm...like that." Opening his eyes to mere slits glazed with passion, he asked, "Are you ready, baby?"

Jared's whole body was tingling with pleasure as Jensen worked him. When Jensen pulled his fingers away from him, he whimpered at the loss, his fingers digging tighter into Jensen's shoulder blades where he was now holding him. His legs came up to wrap around Jensen's waist, crossing his legs at his ankles to keep them locked in place. He mimicked Jensen's actions as he licked his lips, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it. "J-Jensen, please," he begged, rocking his hips just slightly, his achingly hard cock rubbing against Jensen's well-muscled abs, causing his cock to become insanely more erect, if that was even possible. Really, he was surprised he was hard again after he had just cum, but he supposed Jensen had that effect on him. "Mmm-hmm, yeah, ready. Stop asking. Just do it."

Nodding, Jensen slowly guided his cock into Jared’s entrance, his breaths coming out in short pants as he buried himself to the hilt. The lube made it easy, and he didn't have to push too hard to get past the tight ring of muscle, leading him to believe that Jared really wasn't feeling a lot of pain. But, he waited anyway, letting Jared be the judge of when he was allowed to move. "Tell me when, Jared," he instructed, his eyes squeezed tightly closed in his efforts to hold still and not just mindlessly pound the younger male into the mattress. 

Jared nodded when Jensen instructed that he let him know when he could move, knowing that it was best to wait a little while even if he didn’t really want to. After a few minutes, he tightened his hold on Jensen's waist with his legs, rocking back against Jensen's cock. "Yeah, move, I'm good."

At Jared's 'okay,' Jensen began to move, slowly at first, teasing Jared just a little. When he heard his young lover whimper with need, he smiled down at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he angled his hips as he thrust his dick into Jared’s ass, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Feeling Jared clench around him was something he thought he was never going to grow tired of as his lover brought him to completion. Shit, this was going to be over before it even began if he didn't slow down. But wasn't that a good thing? After all, they did have to go announce to the town that they were engaged now and the sooner they did that the sooner he wouldn’t have to worry about people touching Jared when they shouldn’t be.

"Jensen, we-ungh-can't take long," Jared ordered, pressing his body closer to Jensen as he continued to rock his hips in an attempt to get the friction his cock was demanding as it rubbed over Jensen's abs. "Have to go tell everyone the good news, right?" Jared's breath was coming out in pants, each word holding a gasp of breath between it and the next. 

"I know, Jared," he assured him, hating to have to think about what Tom had tried to do to his young prince as he pounded into Jared. Really, who wanted to think about attempted rape while they were having sex? Certainly not Jensen. In fact, he tried not to think about it at all. It just pissed him off. A part of that was because of how he’d treated Jared when he first got here and he surely didn’t want to dredge up those memories again. Not when he had Jared right here with him, ready and willing to actually let him make love to him; he just hoped it made up for how badly he’d acted when he first arrived, at least a little bit.

Jared gasped as Jensen thrust into him harder, his cock aching for attention. Quickly, he moved his hand from Jensen's shoulder blade, sliding it down Jensen's arm and gripping his wrist. Tugging at his lover’s wrist, he managed to get Jensen's hand off his hip, and brought it around to his cock, wrapping Jensen's fingers around his shaft and forcing his hand to move. "Mmm...yeah, Jensen, keep doing that." Moments later, Jared was crying out in pleasure, hot ropes of cum coating his own as well as Jensen's stomach as Jared came for the second time. 

Hearing Jared's cries brought Jensen over the edge, his own cum filling Jared's ass as he continued to thrust in and out, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Sighing, he collapsed onto the bed beside Jared. "Wow, that was...awesome."

A small smile came to Jared’s lips when Jensen told him that it had been awesome, the young prince feeling a sense of pride because Jensen thought he was good in bed. Just a few days ago, it would have made him feel sick, but right now, he was definitely enjoying the idea. “Yeah…I know,” he smiled, rolling onto his side and snuggling in closer to Jensen. “We should probably shower before we go make the announcement though. I mean, you smell like sex.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jensen answered with a small nod, head turning to gaze at Jared for a moment. “Come shower with me,” he suggested, the back of his fingers slowly sliding down Jared’s cheek as he admired the younger male. His lips split into a wide smile when Jared nodded, the older male quickly rolling off the bed and following Jared into the bathroom so they could clean up.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Jared asked as he bit into his bottom lip, scared eyes focused on the King. Since the incident with Tom when Jared had run away, Tom would leer at him every chance he got and even some of Jensen’s men would try to get him to go along to “have some fun” as they called it. Of course, Jared knew exactly what they were talking about and he wanted absolutely no part of it. Still, Jensen’s men would try to grope Jared as he walked by. Luckily, none of them ever managed it, but Jared knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them got a lucky shot in.

It was nice to know that the fear in Jared’s eyes wasn’t pointed at him, Jensen feeling that he and Jared had really grown a lot closer over the last few days. Jensen really liked the closeness he and Jared were sharing lately, the older male actually falling for the young prince though he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone just yet. Of course, he was pretty sure Christian and Steve already knew because they always knew, but other than the two of them, Jensen was pretty sure it was all quiet. Gently, Jensen cupped the side of Jared’s face, smiling at the younger male. “If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll have their heads,” he promised, a primal sense of possession running through him at the knowledge that in just a few hours, Jared was going to belong to him. 

A slow nod from Jared was all Jensen received in return, the younger male instantly relaxing as he pressed his cheek further into Jensen’s hand. It was really nice when they were together like this; unlike the first few days when Jensen had come here, the older male was gentle with him and let him make some of the decisions about how to run the country sometimes when Jensen wasn’t sure what to do. After all, Jared knew the people well and they all liked him, so there was no reason he couldn’t help. Besides, after the Padalecki’s were murdered, the whole country kind of became chaos, the people not knowing how to act around this new king. The chaotic mess had begun to die down now for the most part, but there were still a few things Jensen needed help with to tidy up the town and Jared was happy to be there for him.

He found it kind of funny that most of Jensen’s men thought he was going to be a sniveling little child who only had thin air between his ears; Steve had actually come out and said to him once that he was surprised he had a brain and he knew how to use it so well. Christian of course had scolded Steve for being so blunt, but Jared didn’t mind; he thought it was more hilarious than insulting. Then again, he wasn’t surprised by that in the slightest; Steve was always making funny little comments here and there, and then Christian would yell at him if he thought the other male was being rude. They were really quite entertaining to watch.

Jensen allowed his hand to slowly slide away from Jared’s cheek, smiling at the younger male as he pushed himself off the mattress and grabbed a T-shirt. “I have to go talk to Chris for a little while Jay,” he explained, moving towards the door once the shirt was covering his torso. “I’ll be back as soon as I can be. In the meantime, just do whatever it is you like to do. Oh, and don’t forget that Misha is coming by later to make sure you’re all healed up; see how good of a doctor I really am. Oh, and Alona is coming over too. She said that she wanted to see you since she hasn’t been here since…yesterday morning.”

Smiling, Jared nodded as he scooted back on the bed, grabbing the crossword puzzle Sandy had dropped off for him earlier that morning. “All right, I’ll be here working on the puzzle,” Jared smiled, pulling his knees into his chest so he could use them as a stable surface to write on. “Don’t be too long though; the people hate it when you’re not punctual and you said we had an announcement at noon today; that gives you exactly an hour with Chris before you have to come back in here and get ready. Don’t be late, Jen.”

“I won’t be late, baby,” Jensen assured Jared, smiling at the younger male as he merely watched him work his puzzle for a few moments. He was so beautiful and he was all Jensen’s; lately, Jared had even started to initiate some of the more sexual acts they had been engaged in. Just last night, Jared had started kissing Jensen and then one thing led to another, leaving both of them sated and sticky; thinking about it now made Jensen smile as he headed out the door to go find his right hand man.

It didn’t take long to find Christian, Jensen having figured that he was sitting around with Steve just basking in the glow of being so in love. In all honesty, Jensen was a little jealous; he’d thought he might have that with Danneel, but that had been a false hope; especially after that idiot had nearly cut her in half. Maybe now he could have it with Jared, the older male already aware that he had actually fallen for the young prince. There was just something about Jared that pulled him in and Jensen was more than happy to listen to those feelings and go for it. All he needed was a little courage to explain to Jared how he felt; after everything he had done to the younger male, how could Jared ever love him back?

Although he hated to interrupt the perfect picture of love in front of him, Jensen knew he needed to talk to Christian and the sooner he did it the better. After all, he had an announcement to make to the public and if Jared was telling the truth, he needed to be on time. “Hey guys,” Jensen smiled, walking up to the two of them and giving them both a nod in greeting when they smiled back at him. “I just wanted to let you both know that I’ve decided to stay in this kingdom after all. The townspeople need a leader and I feel that I can be good for them.”

Before Jensen could add anything else to his little speech, Steve interrupted, “And you want to stay here with Jared.” The look he received from Jensen was priceless, Steve looking back at Christian as he made an ‘aww’ sound. “He’s so cute when he thinks we’re clueless.” His attention turned back to Jensen as he smiled at the other male once more. “It’s all right Jen, we had a feeling we’d be staying here. We even went to talk to some of the townspeople today about their thoughts on us staying and they all seem pretty happy about it. They said that you’re a much better leader than Gerald ever was.”

The compliment on his leadership was a nice fact to know, Jensen glad that he was doing things right and making the people happier than they were with their previous king; of course, he owed a lot of that to Jared. “Okay,” Jensen muttered, feeling a little bit like the weight he had been carrying was lifted off his shoulders. “Well good; I feel better about making you stay here now that you’ve made an effort to meet the locals.” Usually Christian and Steve just hibernated in whatever room they chose and didn’t talk to anyone until they left. It was actually pretty cool that they were making an effort to become part of this town. 

A wide smile came to Christian’s face as he turned his attention back to Jensen, having been focused on massaging his lover’s tense muscles for the last few minutes of the conversation. “So, did you and Jared set a date yet?” he asked, glad that his best friend had finally found someone who made him happy. Sure, Danneel had been good for Jensen, but she wasn’t right for him; Jared was the one he should have been with the whole time. Back when Jensen had seen Jared in the stables that night, Christian knew there was going to be something more there because Jensen couldn’t stop talking about Jared for more than five minutes when he finally got back home.

When Christian asked if he and Jared had set a date yet, Jensen frowned, not sure what his friend was talking about. “Uh…yeah,” he answered, glancing at the clock. “I actually have to be out there in about forty-five minutes to tell the people that Jared and I are getting married, so I guess the date would be today?”

“I meant for the wedding Jen,” Christian chuckled, a little surprised that Jensen hadn’t caught on to that. His friend probably had a lot on his mind though, so he wasn’t going to make fun of him or anything. It seemed as though Jensen and Jared hadn’t been making wedding plans from the look of the other male’s face, which actually surprised Christian. “You two are planning on getting married right? I mean, you’re announcing your engagement at noon today.” 

Jensen frowned as he shook his head, looking down at the floor as he explained, “Well, Jared and I aren’t sure if we want to get married. After…everything, I don’t know if he’s interested in being with me. This engagement is just to keep people away from him because of Tom and the way he was acting around Jared when he ran away from the mansion.” Jensen knew that he wouldn’t mind having Jared as his husband, but he didn’t think Jared would agree with it because of the way Jensen had treated him when he first got here. After all, forgetting that someone raped you wasn’t exactly an easy task, he was sure. 

Rolling his eyes, Christian explained, “You two should start talking about it. I mean, a long engagement is nice and everything, but I would recommend getting married as soon as possible.” Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Steve, patting his lover’s belly lovingly. “I think it’ll be really good for you. And we all know Jared has been a blessing when it comes to you; you’re so much happier. And a lot less strict and anal about everything.” 

Although he hated to admit it, Jensen knew Christian was right about getting married. And it wasn’t like Jensen didn’t want to marry Jared; he was just scared of rejection. “What if he doesn’t want to marry me?” Jensen asked, biting into his bottom lip as he looked at his friend. There weren’t many things in this world that Jensen was afraid of, but losing or being rejected by someone he really cared for was number one on his list of fears.

Suddenly, someone smacked Jensen in the back of the head, the king quickly turning to see who dared raise a hand to him; he frowned when he came face-to-face with his little sister Alona. “What was that for?” Jensen asked, his tone a little more whiney than it probably should have been. He didn’t know why she was slapping him, but he didn’t like it; and it seemed to be her way of greeting him every time they saw each other. Of course, she was his younger sister so it really shouldn’t have surprised him that she would want to make his life a living hell by acting like a brat.

She was half tempted to roll her eyes when Jensen asked why she had hit him, though she refrained, wanting to be the mature adult here who wasn’t afraid to voice her opinions. “Jared is completely in love with you,” Alona explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; well, to her it really was. “Can’t you tell that just by the way he acts around you? C’mon Jen, I knew you were dumb, but I never would have guessed you were this dumb.” Of course, it was love and her brother had never been very good expressing his feelings. 

“How do you know all of this?” Jensen asked, giving his sister a small frown which held both confusion and annoyance. Sometimes, Alona stuck her nose in where it didn’t belong and Jensen both hated it and loved it at the same time. On the one hand, it was very informative when it was about him; on the other hand, it made things more complicated. Like right now; he had to decide if he wanted to ask Jared to marry him for real or if he should just leave it alone and see if Jared made the first move.

This time, Alona did roll her eyes, shaking her head as she stared at her brother. “Look at the two of you Jen,” she explained, a little surprised she had to explain all of this to Jensen. “Every time you’re around him, he’s smiling, or giggling. He talks about you all of the time when you’re not with him and he wants you to stay here and rule this country.” Smiling, she added, “Oh, and there’s that little fact that the two of you are announcing your engagement in less than thirty minutes. But no, he doesn’t like you at all.”

A small frown came to Jensen’s lips when Alona explained her theory. He didn’t know why he hadn’t seen it earlier; now that Alona put it like that, maybe there was a chance Jared liked him a little more than just friends and they could possibly have a future together. “Oh,” was the only answer he could muster up, his brain reeling with all of the information he’d just absorbed. “Um…why aren’t you up there with him now? I thought you were planning on staying with him until I came up to get ready.”

Nodding, Alona answered, “I was planning on it. But Misha came by to see if you screwed up with Jared’s medications and all that so I let myself out. I figure that even if he thinks we’re family doesn’t mean we are…yet, and I didn’t want to impose. But I’m sure he’d love it if you went up there with him.” Smiling, she stepped aside, watching as her brother walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. “Is it just me, or is he getting dumber?” she asked, smiling back at Christian and Steve to let them know she was only kidding…well, mostly.

**~~**

Misha frowned as he looked down at Jared, wondering what the younger male was hiding from him. All Misha had done was reach for Jared and the kid had jumped practically a foot in the air like Misha was trying to hurt him; the vibes coming off Jared were screaming abuse, but Misha had known Jensen for years and he didn’t think Jensen would abuse Jared. Then again, he hadn’t thought Christian would marry someone as obnoxious as Steve either, so he had been wrong before. 

Slowly, Misha took a seat on the bed, making sure to leave enough distance between himself and Jared so he didn’t crowd the younger male and make him uncomfortable. “Jared,” he started, giving the young prince a small, sympathetic smile, “are you all right? I mean, is there anything you want to talk to me about? Maybe…how things are with Jensen.” He was well aware that there was a chance Jared wouldn’t give Jensen up, but he was going to try to break him; after all, if Jensen was hurting Jared, Misha needed to get Jared away from Jensen and get him somewhere safe.

“Wh-What?” Jared asked, giving his head a small shake. “Jensen’s been great with me!” He had a feeling he knew where Misha was going with this, and he wasn’t about to let the other male think badly of Jensen; since the accident when Jared ran away from the mansion, Jensen had been a lot better with him. In actuality, he and Jensen were getting along quite well; almost as if they were in a real relationship rather than Jared being Jensen’s sex slave.

But now Misha was curious; he was thinking that Jensen was abusing Jared because Jared had jumped like a scared little child when he reached for him. Of course, that had nothing to do with Jensen; Jared was just trying to get away from the hands that were trying to grope him. Jared knew that Misha wasn’t trying to molest him, of course, but he was just so used to shrinking away from hands that weren’t Jensen’s that he just moved without thinking. Now, he was really regretting his decision. “I’m sorry I pulled away,” Jared mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “Please don’t think Jensen’s hurting me because he’s not; not all. It’s…something else and I can’t let Jensen know.”

The bed dipped beside Jared suddenly, strong arms wrapping around Jared’s waist. “Can’t let Jensen know what?” came the deep, familiar voice behind him, Jared leaning back into his lover’s touch. He could tell right off that Jensen had been the one to touch him, Jared not even thinking about jumping at the contact because Jensen was the only man who Jared felt completely safe with. That alone should have Jared freaking out because of the way Jensen had treated him, but it didn’t. Actually, he kind of liked the fact that he had someone to take refuge in.

Remembering that Jensen had asked a question, Jared gave his head a small shake. “Nothing,” he lied, pressing his cheek against Jensen’s forehead as he closed his eyes, taking comfort in have the older male there. Jared knew that Misha would never lay a hand on him or try to hurt him in any way because he was Jensen’s friend, but he didn’t really like being alone with the older male; having Jensen here was a lot better. It made him feel safer and like there was nothing bad that could happen to him because Jensen would protect him from all of the bad.

When Jared pressed his cheek against his forehead, Jensen smiled softly, one hand moving to comb through the younger male’s hair; Jensen knew Jared liked it when he did that and he wanted Jared to feel safe and comfortable with him. After all, he loved him he was pretty sure and he wanted Jared to feel the same way; though he knew there was a chance that was never going to happen and it made something inside Jensen feel as though he was empty. Like there was a piece missing and he knew without Jared in his life, he would never be the same; not after having the younger male like he had for so long. “So, how did I do, Doc?” Jensen asked, turning his attention to Misha briefly before he pressed a kiss to Jared’s temple.

“You did amazing,” Misha assured the young King. “Jared is at one hundred percent and he shouldn’t need to see me again unless he feels like something’s wrong. I’m sure you’ll let Jensen know if something is wrong, won’t you Jared?” At Jared’s nod, Misha smiled, collecting his medical supplies before he eyed Jensen, silently letting the older male know he wanted to see him out in the hall. If Jared wouldn’t talk to Misha about what was going on, then maybe there was a chance he would talk to Jensen. After all, the two were obviously close and if something bad was happening to Jared, they needed to stop it before it went too far and the younger male actually got hurt.

A small sigh escaped Jensen as he pushed himself off the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to Jared’s lips before he headed out after Misha. “What’s up?” he asked, knowing that if Misha wanted to talk to him, it wasn’t purely for social reasons. Something had to be concerning the older male and he must have thought Jensen could give him an answer to whatever that something was.

Misha gave his head a small shake as he turned to face his friend, licking his lips briefly before he explained, the fear of losing his job due to doctor-patient confidentiality laws being broken far less pertinent than the idea of Jared being hurt, “I’m worried about Jared. When I reached for him to take his blood pressure, he flinched away from me. At first, I thought it was because he was afraid I was going to hurt him because of the situation when he’d first gotten here between the two of you, but he told me that you weren’t hurting him. And I could obviously see by the interaction between the two of you that you’re not a threat to him. But he told me that it was something else, though he didn’t elaborate. I was wondering if he’d mentioned anything to you about it or if you know anything about why Jared would flinch when he’s reached for; except for when you touch him, for some reason.” 

In all honesty, Jensen hadn’t been aware of this situation; no one was ever really around Jared except him and his sister, and Alona had never mentioned anything to him about it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen answered, giving his head a small shake. “But I’ll talk to Jared about it after we announce the engagement and give you a call when I find out.” Once Misha seemed satisfied, Jensen walked him to the door before he headed back up to their room. “Are you ready to officially become my fiancé?” Jensen asked, smiling at Jared.

Returning Jensen’s smile, Jared nodded, hopping off the bed and moving to stand next to Jensen. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Jensen’s lips, smiling once more as he pulled away. “Definitely ready,” he assured Jensen. “The sooner the better as far as I’m concerned.” And it was true; not only because he wanted the protection, but because being married to Jensen wasn’t exactly something horribly awful as far as he was aware. Listening to Alona tell him stories about how great Jensen was and his own experiences, Jared was really hoping that Jensen actually took him as a husband; of course, he wasn’t going to push Jensen to do something he didn’t want to, but he was going to let Jensen know he wanted it when they got back from the announcement.


	9. Chapter Nine

The large conference hall where Jensen and Jared’s engagement was to be announced was packed full by the time the guests of honor arrived. Jared had suggested they have it here because this place was built by his father’s contractor especially for important meetings with the townspeople, so Jared knew everyone would fit in this building. Also, there was adequate seating for everyone, which was nice since neither Jared nor Jensen knew how long this was going to take.

Once everyone was in the room, Christian ordered them all to settle down and pay attention. It was weird to have all eyes on him as far as Jared was concerned, the younger male doing his best to hide beside Jensen without actually looking like he was hiding. After all, Jared was supposed to be half of the main focus so he had to at least be visible. Of course, he didn’t have much to worry about since Jensen was shorter than him; it was kind of hard not to see at least his head because of that.

Sensing that Jared was uncomfortable, Jensen slowly turned his attention towards the younger male, one arm sliding around Jared’s waist as he pulled him close into his side. He smiled softly as Jared seemed to relax a bit, glad that the younger male was so comfortable with him even after everything he'd put him through when he first got here. Tugging Jared slightly closer, Jensen cleared his throat, getting ready to start this meeting. After all, he still had to talk to Jared about Misha’s concern, so he wanted this whole thing to get wrapped up pretty quickly. “Hello everyone,” Jensen greeted, giving the crowd a small nod. “First off, Jared and I would like to thank everyone for coming and taking the time out of your busy schedules to come listen to our announcement. So, I’ve never done this sort of thing before so I guess I’ll just lay it out there.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jensen exclaimed, “Jared and I are getting married!”

Cheers erupted from the townspeople at the news the two were getting married, putting Jared a little more at ease as he smiled at Jensen. Of course, he knew that they weren’t really getting married, but the idea was still nice. And if everything turned out, the men who were always trying to touch him or persuade him into their beds would stop harassing him. Then again, if they didn’t care about his engagement and continued their attempts, he was going to have to tell Jensen, he definitely didn’t want to have to do that.

“Feel free to stay a while,” Jensen concluded once the cheering had died down. “We have food, drinks, and Steve’s going to get some music going, so please enjoy yourselves.” With that, Jensen grabbed Jared and kissed his lips roughly yet passionately, claiming the younger male with his lips and hands in front of everyone; now if anyone pulled anything on Jared, they’d have to answer to him.

When the kiss broke, both men were panting out their breaths, Jared smiling at Jensen as he took his hand, leading him to the back of the room just as the music started playing. “They all seemed pretty happy about that,” Jared smiled, looking back to the now dancing crowd. “Do you think they all got the message?” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared looked at Jensen hopefully, knowing that if Jensen thought they’d leave him alone, it would make it so much easier for Jared to believe the same thing. 

Slowly, Jensen gave the younger male a small nod. “Yeah, I think they got the message,” he assured Jared. “And even if they didn’t, I’ll be right here to keep you safe.” He knew there was no possible way he could watch Jared twenty four hours a day, but he could definitely get someone out here who could. After all, he had plenty of body guards still in the neighboring town, so he could easily make a call and get someone here by the end of the day tomorrow. “I needed to talk to you about something,” he mumbled, taking Jared’s hand in his own. “Misha…mentioned that when he went to touch you today, you kind of flinched away. Wanna tell me what that’s about?”

Although it was clear Jensen knew something was going on here, Jared didn’t really want to broadcast it. Then again, he knew that if he didn’t tell Jensen and the older male found out for himself, Jensen would probably be mad at him for not letting him diffuse the situation before it got any more out of hand. “It’s nothing really,” Jared explained, giving his head a small shake. “It’s just…when I leave the room and I’m alone, sometimes some of the guys try to touch me. And they ask me if I want to go back to their rooms. I tell them no all of the time, but they just can’t take the hint, you know?” Again, he bit into his bottom lip, giving a small shrug. “It’s not a big deal, really; I’m handling it.”

Hearing what had been happening to Jared, Jensen felt like he was going to be sick. There was no way he was going to allow this kind of behavior to continue. “Who’s been doing this, Jared?” he demanded, eyes already scanning the crowd to see whose bones he was going to be breaking before the night was up. “I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior from them and they know it.”

Eyes widening, Jared quickly shook his head, cupping the sides of Jensen’s face to get his attention back on him. “No one Jensen, it’s not a big deal,” he argued, trying to get Jensen’s mind off it before he tried to make them stop whatever they were doing right here and now. Jared didn’t want to cause a scene and he was sure that deep down Jensen didn’t want to do that either. “Please, just drop it. They won’t do it anymore, right? We’re getting married and they know that I belong to you, right? So please, can we just not worry about it?”

Jensen wanted to tell Jared yes and put the younger male at ease, Jensen wasn’t going to lie to him. “I don’t know, honestly,” he answered with a small shake of his head. “Maybe someone won’t care and they’ll keep trying to get with you. Just tell me who they are and I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again.” Gently, Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek, whispering, “Let me take care of you. Please?”

“Jensen…” Jared whispered, giving his head a small shake. He didn’t want to talk about it right now. There were more important things to think about than the men who were trying to get with him; they had just announced their engagement, after all. They should be celebrating, not talking about men who didn’t even matter in Jared’s opinion. “Can’t we just drop it? Please? I mean, we’re supposed to be celebrating right now.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared took Jensen’s hand, tugging the older male closer to him. “Come dance with me.”

He didn’t really want to drop this conversation, knowing full well that if it continued, he would have to step in and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later. “Fine,” he mumbled nonetheless, hoping that if Jared needed him, the younger male would come to him for help. The offer to dance was quite a surprise, Jensen figuring that Jared was more of the wall flower type; of course, he wasn’t about to say no, the older male giving Jared a small nod before he allowed him to lead them to the dance floor.

The song Steve had chosen was slow, which meant he and Jared were dancing in a more intimate setting, the younger male placing his head on Jensen’s shoulder after a few minutes of them moving slowly to the beat. Jensen could definitely see himself doing this more often; living like this with Jared by his side. He was going to have the younger male crowned consort when they finally got married; well, if they got married, that was his plan. But for right now, he was going to just focus on dancing with Jared; focus on feeling the younger male pressed up against him this tightly with his head on his shoulder. In all reality, it felt like they were really a couple, and Jensen was definitely enjoying himself.

**~~**

After everyone had congratulated them on their engagement and the party died down, leaving only Christian, Steve, and a few of the royal courtiers, Jared decided that he wanted to call it a night, the younger male yawning as he leaned against Jensen because he was ready to fall over with exhaustion. “M’ready to go,” he mumbled, looking up at the older male with sleepy hazel eyes. “Are you ready to go?”

Smiling, Jensen nodded, letting Jared know that he was in fact ready to get out of here too. “Yeah m’ready to go,” he assured the younger male, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist a little tighter so that they could walk back to the mansion without having Jared fall over. Jensen wasn’t really that tired, but he didn’t want to stay here any longer either. Besides, Jared looked beat and Jensen wanted to get him into a warm bath before they went to bed.

Because Jared was so tired, Jensen had to all but carry him up the stairs, the older male rolling his eyes as Jared giggled almost the whole way up. “What are you laughing about?” he chuckled, giving his head a small shake. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were drunk. How many drinks did you have at this thing?”

Again, Jared giggled, shaking his own head. “I don’t remember,” he answered with a small shrug. “A few. Enough.” His giggling turned into full on laughter as Jensen kicked the door to their room closed behind him, Jared all but pulling Jensen onto the bed when the older male pushed him there so he could start getting Jared’s clothes off. Jared watched as Jensen unbuttoned his shirt, smiling at the older male with his goofy, drunken grin. “Are you gonna get me ready for bed?” he asked, his hand coming up to cup Jensen’s cheek. “You’re so good to me.”

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared told him that he was good to him, the older male unbuttoning the last button on Jared’s shirt before pushing the material off his shoulders and watching it slide down Jared’s toned arms. “We’re gonna go take a warm bath, okay?” he suggested, leaning in to press a kiss to Jared’s palm. “It’ll help you sleep. And trust me when I tell you, tomorrow when you wake up, you’ll thank me for the good night’s sleep.” Jared was going to have the hangover from hell, Jensen was sure of it.

Once Jared’s clothes were off, Jensen quickly stripped out of his own before he started the bath water, turning on some calming music in the background so Jared could relax while he washed him. He made sure the water wasn’t too hot before climbing in, helping Jared do the same once Jensen was in the position he knew would work for the both of them, settling Jared inside the V of his legs once the younger male was finally in. “Lean back baby,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, hands sliding over his skin gently in a loving caress. 

It felt really nice to be with Jensen this way, Jared leaning back against the older male’s chest as he was instructed to do; eyes closing as he merely enjoyed the feel of Jensen’s hands sliding along his skin. He may have been drunk, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the way Jensen was treating him, Jared more than happy to take every little bit of affection that was being given to him. After all, when he was younger, he had never been shown affection; especially after his mother passed away. “Mmm…feels really good,” Jared mumbled as Jensen ran his hands over every inch of him, washing Jared’s body with the soap he liked.

Another wide smile came to Jensen’s face when Jared told him that it felt good, the older male glad that his lover was enjoying this. If Jared hadn’t been drunk, he would have taken the opportunity to tell Jared that he wanted to marry him for real – the sooner the better – but he didn’t want Jared’s answer to be influenced by alcohol. “M’glad,” he mumbled instead, lips pressing against the back of Jared’s neck and sliding down to his shoulder. “Wanna make you feel good.”

The bath lasted for about half an hour, Jensen frowning when the water started to get cold after that. He and Jared had been done washing about twenty minutes ago and had merely been relaxing, though now he knew they needed to get out. “Jay? Baby c’mon, we gotta get out. Water’s gettin’ cold.” Jared groaned in protest, though he listened, allowing Jensen to get out first before he started to get out, the older male helping him so he wouldn’t slip and fall because he was clumsy when he was drunk.

As soon as they were both out, Jensen drained the water figuring he could clean the tub out tomorrow as he led Jared into the bedroom, pulling the covers down as Jared climbed into the bed. Once Jared was in bed, Jensen crawled in after him, arms wrapping around Jared’s waist as he tugged the younger male in close to him, lips once again pressing to the back of Jared’s neck.

Unlike Jared, Jensen couldn’t sleep, the older male feeling a little wired after the party and figuring out that there were people here, his men, who had been hurting Jared. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach and he was ready to take action although Jared had begged him not to. But he couldn’t just sit here and wait for it to happen again; he wouldn’t. Sighing, he gently untangled himself from Jared, slipping quietly out of the bed and heading down the stairs once he’d pulled on a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt.

Downstairs, he ran into Sandy, the young woman once again congratulating Jensen on his and Jared’s engagement. “Thanks,” he smiled, giving her a small nod. “So um…how long have you known Jared?” He realized a few minutes ago that he really didn’t know anything about Jared’s past and when he brought it up, Jared would always clam up and try to change the topic. Of course, he wasn’t going to push Jared to tell him anything, but he was curious. If Sandy was here long, she would know everything there was to know about Jared.

“Well…I started working here because of my mother. I was only ten when I met Jared,” Sandy began to explain. “I know everything there is to know about him; the good and the bad.” And the bad outweighed the good by a lot of pounds, unfortunately. She had never understood why Jared’s family treated him the way they had, but she hated it. Of course, there was nothing she could have done about it, so she tried not to let it get to her too much. “Why do you ask?” When Jensen told her that he wanted to know everything she knew, Sandy gave a small sigh, nodding slightly. “You might want to sit down for this.”

**~~**

Anger flashed through Jensen as he stared at the family portrait of the Padaleckis, disgust welling up inside him so heavy that he thought he was going to keel over and vomit. And to think that he had once loved Danneel; he had thought she was the best thing in the world when really, it had all been an illusion. She was just as bad to Jared as the rest of them according to Sandy. Quickly, Jensen grabbed the portrait and pulled it off the wall, calling for Christian. “I need you to do me a favor,” he explained. “Call the man who did this painting and get his ass over here today.”

When Jensen gave orders like this, in that tone, Christian knew that he shouldn’t question him, the older male merely giving a small nod as he headed out to find Jim Beaver; if anyone knew who did that painting, it would be Jim because he had been here the longest and knew just about everything when it came to this mansion. 

A small frown came to Jared’s face when Jensen walked into the room with the portrait that had been painted of him and his siblings a few years ago, wondering what the hell Jensen was doing with it. “Jensen, what are you doing?” Jared asked as he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants to hide his nakedness. He wasn’t feeling all that well, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit in bed all day because of it. 

Turning his attention to Jared, Jensen grabbed the younger male’s arm and pulled him towards the door, explaining that he wanted him to come outside with him for a second. Once outside, Jensen tossed the portrait on the ground before he threw a lighter onto it, watching as the thing burned. “Get dressed,” he instructed, not really in the mood to play games right now. He wished that he had been here earlier when Jared had been treated so badly so he could have helped, but he hadn’t been, which pissed him off even though it shouldn’t have. He started to head towards the bathroom before Jared stopped him, the younger male staring at him in shock. 

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, giving his head a small shake. “Why did you just do that?” He was really confused now and he wanted to know what was going on. Normally, Jensen didn’t just do things like that and not explain them to Jared first. “And what am I getting dressed for? Are we going out, or something?”

Although he didn’t really want to talk about this, Jensen knew Jared was probably confused about why he was doing this and he didn’t want to make the younger male feel left out. “I heard about everything they did to you when they were alive,” Jensen explained, giving his head a small shake as he cupped Jared’s cheek. “I hate them all for it Jay and I can’t look at them without getting angry. So I burned the picture and we’re going to get one of us done to replace it. So get dressed.” Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s lips before he stepped past him and into the bathroom.

Jared didn’t know what to say about Jensen’s new plan to have a portrait of them drawn to replace the one of his family. Usually, that was something people did with their significant others and Jared knew that he was nothing more than sex slave to Jensen; a very well treated sex slave, but a sex slave nonetheless. It made no sense for him to be drawn with the king of the town like he was his husband, or something. Then a thought hit him; maybe this was Jensen’s way of telling Jared he wanted to be with him. Of course, the younger male knew he was probably only jumping to conclusions and it was wishful thinking, but he wasn’t going to let reality squash his fantasies; not yet at least.

**~~**

The man arrived at around noon that day, both Jensen and Jared greeting him in their fancy clothing, ready for the man to get started. The whole thing took about three and a half hours, both Jared and Jensen absolutely exhausted after having to stand in the same position for so damn long while the man worked. Jensen then paid the painter for the portrait and hung it where the other one used to be as soon as it was dry, smiling at the way it looked. “I think it looks great,” he smiled, hand on Jared’s back rubbing soothing circles into the skin. “Jared?” he mumbled, moving in a little closer so he didn’t have to speak loudly. “Marry me?”


	10. Chapter Ten

At first, Jared thought he had been hearing things, the younger male’s eyes widening slightly as he turned his attention to Jensen. “Wh-What?” he asked, needing to know if he’d heard the question right or if his mind was just playing tricks on him and making him think he heard something when he really hadn’t. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time that had happened, so he wanted to make absolutely sure so he didn’t make a fool out of himself in front of Jensen.

“You’re going to make me do this the old fashioned way, aren’t you?” Jensen smiled, slowly moving to get down on one knee. “Jared Tristan Padalecki,” Jensen started, smiling up at the younger male as he pulled a ring out of his back pocket, “will you marry me?” He wasn’t sure exactly of what he was doing, but he knew that if Jared wanted to marry him, the younger male would know by now, so if he was going to say yes, he didn’t need any more time to think about it. 

Jared felt tears coming to his eyes when Jensen proposed to him, the older male actually moving to one knee and presenting him with a ring like this was actually a real marriage proposal. “Is this for real?” Jared asked, a small smile coming to his lips when Jensen nodded to let Jared know this was for real. “Yes, I will marry you,” he answered, a small chuckle escaping him as Jensen stood and placed the ring on Jared’s finger.

Quickly, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him into a deep kiss. He couldn’t believe that Jared had actually said he would marry him, Jensen feeling like the luckiest man on the planet because he was about to marry someone whom he really loved. Rarely did this ever happen these days; especially when you were the son of a king. Marriages were arranged for you and you really had no say in what was going on because you had to do what was best for the kingdom. Well, marrying Jared was definitely best for this kingdom, so Jensen was more than happy with their decision. “Mmm…I don’t want to wait,” Jensen mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “I want to get married as soon as possible. We’ve waited too long.”

Nodding, Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen’s lips once more. “Yeah, I don’t want to wait too long either,” he agreed, lips instantly pressing against Jensen’s as soon as he was done talking. He wasn’t sure how long too long was, but he didn’t want to wait more than a couple of months. Jensen had been here for nearly a year and he had been decent towards Jared for at least ten of those months, so he wanted to just forget about the bad and move on. “Jensen…” he started, hand moving to fist in the older male’s hair. “Do me a favor? Make love to me?”

He didn’t have to be told twice, Jensen quickly grabbing Jared and all but dragging him up the stairs, their lips never breaking contact even as Jensen shoved Jared into their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. “Mmm…you really want this?” he asked, not willing to take from Jared what he wasn’t absolutely sure he wanted to give. At Jared’s nod, Jensen smiled, lips instantly crushing against Jared’s once more as he mapped out the younger male’s mouth.

A low moan broke from Jared’s throat as Jensen pushed him against the wall, the bulk of the noise being swallowed up in their kiss. It felt like Jensen’s hands were everywhere and Jared loved it, body arching into the older male’s hands as his lips parted, inviting Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, his own tongue wrapping around Jensen’s almost instantly as he moaned once more. It was nice that Jensen had asked if he was sure he wanted this, just another indication that Jensen had changed and this wasn’t the same relationship they’d had when he first arrived.

As Jared moaned and arched into his hands, Jensen smiled, moving so that he was pressed closer to Jared, their bodies crushed together so tightly that if anyone were to walk into the room right now, they wouldn’t be able to tell where Jared ended and Jensen began. His hands slipped under Jared’s suit jacket, opening the button with one hand before he pushed apart each side, shoving the fabric off Jared’s shoulders almost roughly in his haste to get the younger male undressed.

Once Jared got the hint and moved his arms so that the jacket would fall off, Jensen started in on the young prince’s shirt, nearly ripping the thing open when he’d gotten to the last few buttons and it was taking too long to get the damn thing off. His hands immediately pressed against Jared’s now bare flesh as Jared moved to strip Jensen out of his jacket and shirt, wanting to be able to touch bare flesh like Jensen was able to.

Both men now bare from the waist up, Jensen started to drag his lover to the bed, lips sliding across Jared’s cheek then slowly dragging down to the younger male’s neck, using his lips and tongue to attack Jared’s sensitive flesh. Pulling away, he gave Jared a small shove, effectively getting the younger male onto the mattress where he wanted him to be. “So beautiful right now baby, you know that?” Jensen mumbled as he crawled onto the bed with Jared, kneeing the younger male’s thighs apart before he wedged himself between them, hips grinding against Jared’s, rubbing their erect cocks together through the fabric of their dress pants. 

When Jensen rubbed their cocks together, Jared gasped, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the embarrassing noises about to break from him as he pressed his head into the pillow, eyes squeezed tightly closed as his hands blindly reached for Jensen, fingers digging into the older male’s shoulders. “Ungh…Jen,” he mumbled, head thrashing on the pillow as Jensen started teasing his neck again. “Fuck Jensen, please?” he begged, hips thrusting up against Jensen’s feverishly, begging the older male to quit teasing and just get on with it already. “I can’t…please?”

“Shhh,” Jensen shushed, giving his head a small shake. “S’okay baby; m’gonna take care of you.” Slowly, Jensen reached for the fastenings of Jared’s dress slacks, popping the button before dragging down the zipper, making sure to hear the releasing of each tooth before he moved on to the next one. He could see that Jared was getting impatient, but he wasn’t about to speed this up; this time it was going to be slow and loving, the way it should have been the first time.

It was true that Jared was becoming impatient, but he wasn’t about to ask Jensen to get with the program. He kind of liked how the older male was treating him, so he could wait for the pleasure as long as he got to feel more of this. Once Jensen finally had his slacks open, Jared lifted his hips off the mattress to make getting his pants off easier for Jensen. A small gasped moan escaped him when Jensen’s hand brushed against his erect cock, the younger male’s fingers digging deeper into Jensen’s shoulders. “Oh God babe, you’re killin’ me,” Jared mumbled as he relaxed back against the mattress once more.

When Jared relaxed against the bed again, Jensen smiled at him, giving his head a small shake. “No, I’m not,” he assured Jared. “You love it.” Without another word, Jensen leaned over Jared, sucking the younger male’s nipple into his mouth and teasing the nub with his tongue, nipping at it once it pebbled to hardness. Slowly, Jensen trailed kisses down Jared’s abdomen, moaning softly as he suckled the skin into his mouth, hands moving over every bit of flesh he could touch. Another small smile came to his lips when he heard Jared nearly whimpering in pleasure, the younger male arching and writhing beneath him. 

Before Jared even knew what was happening, Jensen took his cock deep into his mouth, a shocked groan tearing from Jared’s throat as he forced himself to keep his hips still. After all, choking Jensen while he was giving him a blow job would have killed the mood, Jared was sure. His hand fisted in Jensen’s short cropped hair as he moaned softly, breaths panting out in pleasure when Jensen rolled his balls in the palm of his hand. “Fuck…Jensen please?” he whispered, biting into his bottom lip. “Please…faster; I need you, please?”

Quickly, Jensen grabbed the lube, pulling off Jared’s cock and replacing his mouth with his hand as he popped the cap off the lube. “Okay baby, just a few more seconds,” he promised, leaning over Jared’s body and lining up their dicks, grinding against Jared to give the younger male stimulation even though his hands were occupied. Squirting some lube into his palm, Jensen dipped two fingers into it, getting them nice and slick so that when he pushed them into Jared, he didn’t hurt the younger male too badly. 

Jared gasped as his lover’s index finger breached him, moaning softly as Jensen moved his finger in and out of his hole. "Jensen..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Jensen's finger worked him, needing to feel Jensen inside him. Again, he moaned as Jensen added a second finger, gripping Jensen's shoulder as he felt his fiancé’s fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Jared threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Jensen's neck, his hot breath fanning over Jensen's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

Slowly, Jensen pulled his fingers from his fiancé’s ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his slick cock inside Jared's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep so he didn't hurt Jared. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Jared's ass clenching around him, though. But he knew he had to; he had to give Jared time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him. After all, Jared wasn’t used to this sort of thing, so he didn’t want to hurt Jared by being too rough.

Jared could see how much strain Jensen was putting on himself as he tried not to move; tried to give Jared time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the invasion, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Jensen, come on, move."

He didn't have to tell Jensen twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' Jensen pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Jared's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Jared?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew when he had first gotten here, he treated Jared like a little slut who was there only to be fucked and he’d hurt him, but now he wanted to make it good for the younger male and that meant he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Jared's fault for being so fucking hot when he's in bed. 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Jared nodded again, pulling on Jensen's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Jensen's hard cock inside of him. "Y-Yeah, Jensen, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Jensen's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Jensen's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Jensen. Please?" Roughly, Jared pulled Jensen's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. "Please, Jensen?" Jared begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Jared tried to devour him.

He didn't know what Jared wanted, and it pissed him off. If he was going to make this as enjoyable as possible for the younger male, Jensen needed to know exactly what his lover wanted; what he needed. As the kiss was broken again, Jensen looked into Jared's eyes, seeing that his fiancé was pretty much taken over by his need for Jensen. "Jared, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to his lover. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Jared's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Jared's skin again, smiling as he heard his fiancé moan. 

Removing his right hand from Jared's hip, he drug it across Jared's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his fiancé’s throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Jared's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Jared?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Jared's collarbone. 

"Ungh...Jensen," Jared moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Jensen's back down, effectively pressing Jensen's body closer to his. "Harder, Jensen," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Jensen's skilled hand. 

Jensen nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his fiancé on the bed beside Jared's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Jared's prostate, smiling as he heard his fiancé moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Jensen's brutal pace. Jared's hands were back on Jensen's shoulders now, holding on with bruising force, cluing Jensen in that Jared was about to cum.

Soft pants and small moans were spilling from Jared’s lips as he felt his release coming over him, fingers digging into Jensen’s shoulders harder. “Oh God Jen, m’gonna cum,” Jared warned, leaning up and crushing his lips against Jensen’s as he felt the first ribbon of cum shoot from his dick, wetting Jensen’s hand and splashing against both their bellies. 

As Jared came, his inner muscles clenched around Jensen’s erect member, pulling the older male over the edge of the cliff he had been teetering on, his own seed spilling into Jared and overflowing out of the younger male, wetting the sheets beneath them, though neither man was too worried about that at the moment as Jensen rocked his hips slightly, his softening cock slowly slipping from Jared with each movement.

Finally, Jensen rolled off the younger male, collapsing back onto the mattress as his breaths panted out. “Wow,” he mumbled, eyes slipping closed as he tried to relax after their little session. “You’re…wow.” Really, it was the only thing he could think of to describe his and Jared’s latest love making. He could really feel the emotions between them this time, which was something that hadn’t happened all the times before. Of course, he still couldn’t find the words to tell Jared that he was in love with him and he wanted to make him forget everything that had happened between them before Jensen had realized his true feelings. One of these days he was sure he would get it and then everything would be fine. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jared agreed, giving a soft chuckle as he rolled towards Jensen, arm wrapping around the older male’s waist. “You’re amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good.” Color rose to his cheeks at the confession, but Jared hadn’t really been thinking before he let it slip from his mouth. It was said now though so there was nothing he could do about it, figuring Jensen would take it for what it was or make fun of him.

Smiling, Jensen covered Jared’s arm with his own, lacing their fingers together as he pressed a kiss to the younger male’s forehead. “Good,” he mumbled, glad that he had been able to make Jared feel so great; even if he was the only person Jared had ever been with, it still seemed like an accomplishment to him. “You should get some rest,” he instructed. “Have a lot of planning to do later. And I’m gonna get some sleep, so I kinda want you to stay here with me.”

Now it was Jared’s turn to smile, snuggling in closer to Jensen who had claimed he didn’t cuddle; he sure as hell cuddled with Jared on more than one occasion. “Okay,” he mumbled, allowing his already heavy lids to slip closed as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Jensen’s steady heart beat in his ear.

**~~**

The door slammed closed behind Tom as he entered his home, frowning at Jake and Justin where they were lounging on his chairs. “This just isn’t going to do,” he mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “Jensen and Jared cannot get married. If they get married, then we could get executed for even looking at Jared the wrong way.” Frowning deeper, he added, “We need to figure out something else to do. Break them up somehow. Any suggestions?”

“Why don’t you just kill Jensen and return the kingdom to its rightful owner?” came a voice behind Tom, causing the man to turn his head, eyes widening when they landed on none other than David Padalecki. 

This was impossible; he was seeing ghosts! “David?” he questioned, giving his head a small bow. “How did you get away? I thought Jensen killed you when he first got here?” As far as he had known, all of the Padalecki family members had been killed except Jared because Jensen was using him as a sex slave. At least that’s what the townspeople had been told.

A small smile came to David’s lips as he gave his head a small shake. “I managed to escape,” he explained with a shrug. He wasn’t about to get into the details of how he had been badly wounded and then he’d spent months living with an elderly couple who nursed him back to health; it was all a little embarrassing as far as he was concerned. “That’s not the point of me being here, though. I’m here to help you with your new plan; we’re going to kill Jensen and take over the kingdom so I can reign in my rightful place.” Head turning towards Jensen’s soldiers who were clearly not as loyal as David’s soldiers had been, he asked, “Shall we get started?”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jared smiled as he felt Jensen moving behind him, the older male’s arm sliding further around Jared’s waist as he pushed himself off the bed and onto his elbow, lips pressing against Jared’s neck. “Good morning baby,” Jensen smiled before he kissed Jared’s neck once more, feeling a tingling heat running through his body. When he used to wake up with Jared next to him, it wasn’t anything special really; they had been sleeping together because Jensen was keeping an eye on him while he was sick or he had fallen asleep after having sex with the younger male. But now, when he woke up next to Jared, he was waking up next to his lover; next to his husband.

The wedding had been two months ago; Jensen had made sure to get Christian and Steve to hire the best wedding planner and made sure to make the wedding fancy. He wanted only the best for Jared; another way he was apologizing for how he’d treated the younger male when he had first gotten here. In addition to the fancy wedding, Jensen had Jared crowned consort, which gave the young prince his status in the community back. Needless to say, Jared had been very grateful, which made Jensen the happiest man in the room.

“Morning,” Jared mumbled, slowly turning in Jensen’s arms so he could kiss his husband’s lips. “How did you sleep?” Jared had slept like a baby; he usually did when Jensen was around, the nightmares he used to have almost completely gone now. Sure, he had some bad nights, but Jensen was always there to make him feel better. And if Jensen was out of the bed for some reason, Jared always knew that if he called for Jensen, the older male would be right there. 

Once, Jared had woken up and Jensen wasn’t there, which caused him to panic. He later discovered that Jensen had been getting a drink, so he kind of overreacted for nothing, but he could have sworn he saw David outside the window staring at him and it freaked him out. Jensen promised that he wouldn’t leave him alone anymore and Jared had been satisfied for the moment with that. But of course, Jensen had to leave the bed sometimes because nature called or he needed to get a drink, so Jared was coping with being alone for a few minutes while Jensen did his business. It was hard, but he was getting better at it.

Smiling, Jensen answered, “Fine; how about you?” He was well aware of the nightmares Jared had and he always liked to make sure Jared was all right after a good night’s sleep. After all, there was a time when Jared couldn’t sleep at all because he had been so shaken up about seeing his brother; Jensen of course explained that David was dead and he had been for months, but Jared had still been pretty scared. Hell, Jared refused to leave their room unless he had company and he always had the door locked if he was alone, which made Jensen have to knock to get in every time he wanted to get into the room. It had been annoying, but he could understand the fear. Sandy had told him all about the bad things Jared’s brother had done to him, so it was no wonder the kid was so damn frightened of him.

But Jensen wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Jared ever again. Just last week, Jake had tried to pull something on Jared when he thought Jensen wasn’t around and he had been executed for it. Jensen wasn’t going to put up with people being disloyal to him; it was one of the worst things in his opinion. He’d made sure to make the execution public so everyone got the message; if you fucked with him, there were going to be serious consequences. It seemed to have worked thankfully, no incidents having happened since then and Jensen was hoping that it stayed that way.

Jared nodded as he answered, “Like a baby.” His hand slowly moved to cup Jensen’s cheek, leaning up a little bit to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “M’hungry though,” he pouted, not really wanting to get up but his body knew that it was time for breakfast and he wasn’t going to be able to function properly without it. “Wanna go see what Sandy made for breakfast?” A wide smile came to his lips when Jensen nodded, the younger male kissing Jensen once more before he pushed himself out of the bed. He grabbed up a pair of clean boxers and pulled them on before he yanked on a pair of sweats over them. “You comin’ babe?” he asked Jensen as he shoved his arms through his hoodie sleeves, zipping it up once it was on right.

“Yeah, I’m comin’,” Jensen assured Jared as he pulled his T-shirt on, grabbing Jared’s hand as he walked out the door, pulling the younger male into a brief kiss before heading down the stairs. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Samantha in the kitchen, wondering what the woman was doing over here so early. If she was here then that meant Jeffrey was close by and when Jeffrey came over this early without an invitation, it usually meant something was wrong. Jensen didn’t want to have to deal with bad news so early in the morning, but sometimes, he knew it couldn’t be helped; he had a feeling today was one of these times. 

When Jeffrey noticed that Jensen had come down the stairs, he gave him a small smile in greeting, knowing that the young king was probably coming down here to have breakfast and he didn’t want to ruin Jensen’s breakfast with bad news, so it could wait until after they’ve eaten. “Hope the two of you are hungry,” Jeffrey chuckled, looking over at Samantha and Sandy and all of the food they had made. It was like they were feeding an army they’d made so much food.

Smiling, Jared nodded, letting Jeffrey know that he was definitely hungry. “Starving,” he assured the older male, giving Samantha a small hug in greeting. After all, he wasn’t used to the way they were living now, Samantha with Jeffrey in the house up the street instead of having her here with him like it had been for years. But he supposed it was for the best; she was with the man that she loved and he was glad for that. After all, if he was allowed to be with the man he loved, his old nanny and friend should have the same luxury. “What’d you guys make?”

At Jared’s question, Sandy turned, the plate in her hand stacked with two pancakes, a piece of French toast, two sausage links and three strips of bacon as well as a heaping pile of scrambled eggs. “All of your favorites,” she answered with a wide smile, handing the plate to Jensen as Samantha handed Jared the plate she had in her hand. “I figured the two of you worked up an appetite last night with all of that noise you were making, so I wanted to make sure you were fed well.”

Color rose to Jared’s cheeks when Sandy mentioned how much noise he and Jensen had been making last night, knowing that he was the one behind of most of the sounds, though Jensen did help a little bit. “Well thanks,” he mumbled, quickly moving towards the table with his head down as if it would hide him from everyone. He knew everyone had to be clued in on the fact that he wasn’t a child and he and Jensen clearly had sex, but he didn’t like to talk about it; especially in front of Samantha.

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when he saw how embarrassed Jared seemed because Sandy had mentioned hearing them last night. He didn’t know why Jared always seemed so embarrassed about sex, but he did think it was the cutest thing ever. Well, everything about Jared was cute, but this was exceptionally cute because he was still so innocent even at his age. “Thanks,” he smiled as he took his plate, heading over to the table to sit with Jared, shouldering him gently before he took his seat. “You’re so cute when you’re all embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” Jared chuckled, giving his head a small shake. “You shouldn’t pick on me; just remember that I know all kinds of ways to make you sorry.” He made sure to keep his voice soft so no one else could hear his threat as he smiled mischievously at his lover, knowing that if anyone heard what he was saying, it would only make him more embarrassed. Smiling, he took a bite of his breakfast, having a feeling this was going to be a very good day. “So, what brings you two here so early?” he asked, turning his attention to Jeffrey and Samantha.

Samantha took a seat beside Jared with her own plate, smiling at the younger male as she explained, “Well, I wanted to come check on the two of you to make sure you were all right and Jeffrey needed to talk to Jensen about some official business or something so he just tagged along.” Taking a bite of her own food, she chewed slowly, making sure to swallow before she asked, “So how are you two? Getting along well? Enjoying the married life?” She had never been married, figuring that if you loved someone, it didn’t matter if there was a ring involved as long as the feelings didn’t change. And it was easier to break up if it came down to it.

It was odd that Samantha thought they weren’t going to enjoy being married, Jared giving a small nod in answer as he smiled at Jensen goofily. “Yeah, we’re happy,” he assured the older woman. “Very happy.” Of course, Jensen hadn’t told him that he loved him, which Jared wasn’t sure how to handle, but it didn’t change the way he felt about Jensen; he loved him and he had made sure to tell Jensen that on more than one occasion. Sure, it might have been only to get Jensen to express his feelings and say it too once or twice, not that it worked, but he was sincere about the way he felt.

She didn’t like to cry, but sometimes seeing Jared the way he was now, the drastic change he’d gone through since Jensen got here brought a tear to Samantha’s eye. When Jared had been living with his family, the kid had always been so frightened, always looking over his shoulder to make sure someone wasn’t trying to hurt him. But now, he had loosened up, Jensen clearly a good influence on Jared now that he had stopped being such a douche bag. When Jensen had first got here, Samantha had been a little worried for Jared’s safety, but she had trusted Jeffrey about the young king and now she was happy that she had. “Good; because if Jensen wasn’t treating you right, I was going to have to break some fingers,” she half-teased, smiling innocently at Jensen.

Although she wasn’t higher up than him on the food chain, Jensen was a little bit scared of Samantha. She had this sort of attitude about her that just screamed ‘Don’t fuck with me or else!’ He had no doubt in his mind that Samantha would actually break his fingers if he did something bad to Jared again. So he supposed it was good that he didn’t have any plans to hurt the younger male otherwise he would be in a world of hurt, he was sure. “Is that any way to speak to your king?” Jensen teased, smiling at his husband as he took another bite of his pancakes. 

“You being the king doesn’t mean anything to me boy,” Samantha answered with a roll of her eyes. “I didn’t treat Gerald with respect and I won’t treat you with it either just because I like you better than I liked him.” Her outburst got a laugh out of Jared, the younger male remembering how Samantha’s attitude had tormented his father for years before he finally gave up and stopped trying to make her treat him differently. 

The only response Samantha received was a shake of Jensen’s head as he went to work on his French toast. He wasn’t about to try to change the way Samantha treated him because he knew it was a lost cause; the woman was definitely opinionated and she liked being her own boss. Of course, it wasn’t how he was used to running things, but he was learning that with this place, things were definitely up for debate and he needed to change his thinking on some things.

After breakfast, Jensen headed into the main living area with Jeffrey while Jared stayed behind and helped Samantha and Sandy with the dishes and general breakfast cleanup. “So, what’s the occasion?” Jensen asked, taking a seat on the large rocking chair in the middle of the room. “I know you don’t make social calls this early in the morning, so what’s going on?”

A small frown came to Jeffrey’s face as he explained, “Do you remember the gunsmith last month who filed a report about someone breaking in and stealing a few of his supplies?” At Jensen’s nod, Jeffrey continued, “Well, it happened again to the locksmith. Someone broke in and forced him to make a replica key to this mansion.” Seeing that Jensen was going to speak, Jeffrey held up his hand to silence him. “And that’s not even the worst part, Jen. The locksmith saw his attacker’s face; it was David Padalecki.”

**~~**

“I’m tired of this waiting shit!” David yelled, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. “We’re ready; we have everything we need now except Jensen’s head on a platter and my crown where it belongs!” It had been hard enough waiting around this long for David, the man more of a fight first, ask questions later kind of knight; they’d been sitting on this for about two months and he was done waiting. He would go out there and conquer Jensen alone if he had to. After all, he had taken down many kings before; Jensen would be no different.

Hearing David go off on his rant, Tom rolled his eyes, giving his head a small shake. “We have to take this slow and make sure we have everything done right, David!” he explained. “Do you want to fail or succeed? Because if we go about this half-cocked, we’re going to fail!” He for one didn’t want to fail that was for sure. After all, the last time someone failed, he was hanged in front of the whole community, which meant they were down one man anyway; he definitely wasn’t going in there guns blazing like David wanted to do. 

Although he knew Tom kind of had a point, that didn’t mean he wanted to admit it. “We have everything done right,” David argued. “I’m setting this in motion tonight and I’m not waiting for you. So you’re either with me or against me.” With that, David left the room, heading up the stairs to get the supplies he would need for nightfall ready. By the end of the night, he planned on having the kingdom as his own like it should have been, with Jared by his side as his willing and obedient sex slave. Sure, Tom and Justin wanted Jared for themselves, but David had never said anything about giving those two what they wanted just because they had helped him. 

**~~**

“I want this place under constant surveillance, and that includes Jared; especially Jared!” Jensen ordered as he walked down the hallway, checking to make sure all of the doors were locked. Of course, it probably wouldn’t have made a difference because David had a key, but this was making him feel better. It would have been easier to change the locks sure, but it would have taken the locksmith at least a day to get here and do the job; Jensen didn’t have a day to wait. “And Chris, don’t you dare breathe a word of this to Jared. And tell everyone else to do the same. I don’t need Jared to get all freaked out by this when I’m not going to let anything bad happen to him.”

Nightfall was coming fast and there was still so much to do in order to keep everything in order. But it wasn’t even the preparation that was getting to Jensen; it was how David had survived. Jensen had watched Justin kill him and then watched again as Jake took the Padalecki children’s bodies to the cemetery where he buried them. Sure, he didn’t watch the actual burial, but David was dead; he had been one hundred percent dead and now he was alive and about to attack the kingdom? None of this made any sense.

It didn’t take a genius to see that Jensen was freaking out himself, not that Christian could blame him. This was the exact reason he could never be king; there were too many factors involved and he was about ninety eight percent sure he couldn’t handle the pressure. He never understood how his friend managed it, but Jensen did manage and he did a damn good job of it. “Is there anything else you need me to do?” he asked, knowing that there was probably more to be prepared and Jensen was just not thinking of it right now. “Anyone in particular you would like me to have trailing Jared?”

In all honesty, Jensen wanted to be the one trialing Jared, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. There were other things he needed to get ready; he needed to sound the alarms and get the troops ready as well as suit up himself. If David wanted a battle after all, he was going to get a battle. “Yeah, get Steve to do it,” Jensen answered. “Aside from you, he’s the only one I trust to get the job done right.”

Nodding, Christian explained, “I’ll get right on that. Steve should be back from the grocery store by now so I’ll get him attached to Jared as soon as I can.” With that, Christian headed off towards his bedroom, leaving Jensen alone to head up the stairs to his room. First however, Jensen headed into the lobby and grabbed Chad and Milo, instructing the two of them to discreetly get the army ready for battle. He didn’t want Jared to know what he was doing and he had a feeling the younger male would get suspicious if the troops were out and about.

Once that was finished, Jensen headed to his own room, jumping slightly when he saw Jared coming out of the bathroom. “Jay, what are you doing?” he asked, quickly moving towards his lover and grabbing his elbow before leading him to the bed. “You’re supposed to be with Steve.” Then again, maybe Christian hadn’t located his lover yet, which would explain why Jared was alone. But that was unacceptable; Jared couldn’t be roaming around alone.

“I was going to the bathroom,” Jared answered, quite confused by Jensen’s behavior. “What are you doing? You seem…strange. Is everything all right?” Jared was pretty good at being able to read people and right now, the tension was just rolling over Jensen in waves. Quickly, Jared grabbed the older male before he could get too far away from the bed, pulling him down to sit with him. “What’s wrong? You’re practically vibrating with tension.” 

Jensen didn’t put up much of a fight as Jared pulled him down onto the bed, giving his head a small shake when the younger male asked him what was wrong. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, baby. I’m handling it,” he assured his husband, not willing to go into any more detail than that. He relaxed slightly when he felt Jared’s hands working the muscles in his shoulders, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Mmm…that feels really good, baby.”

A small smile came to Jared’s lips when Jensen told him that it felt good, the younger male shifting a bit so he and Jensen could get more comfortable. “Good,” he smiled, leaning closer to his husband so he didn’t have to talk loudly. “It’s supposed to feel good.” He continued to massage Jensen for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the closeness before his belly started growling. “Heh, maybe we should go see what Sandy made us for dinner,” he chuckled, kissing Jensen’s temple before he pushed himself out of the bed. 

When Jared climbed out of the bed, Jensen gave a small nod, letting the younger male know that he was right behind him. “Yeah, you go ahead, I’ll be down in a second,” he explained, waiting until Jared was out of the room before he grabbed his armor and shields as well as his sword and his best gun. In a few hours, he would be going to war and these things were essential for him to win.

**~~**

His body was tingling with delight as he suited up for the coming battle, the young male not having worn his gear since the fight before Jensen and his men had arrived. He felt complete in his uniform; like he was invincible. Not once had he lost a fight while wearing his uniform and he didn’t plan on it today. Of course, he knew that Jensen was probably prepared for this sort of thing, but that didn’t change anything; the odds were still going to work out in David’s favor he was sure. 

As soon as he was suited up, he headed down the stairs where he met Tom and Justin. “We all know the plan, correct?” he asked, just to make sure nothing went badly while they were out there. “And like I said, if you help me get what I want then I will make sure you both get Jared in whatever way you want him.” He felt that he had to remind them of their prize because it was the only thing driving them, he was sure. If they thought they were getting Jared in whatever way they wanted, they were more likely to do their best because they had something to lose in all of this.

At their nods, David smiled, grabbing his sword before he instructed, “Let’s get out of here then. It’s almost nightfall and we have no time to waste.” He had already explained to them earlier that they needed to be careful because Jensen probably already knew his city was about to be attacked. But he had confidence that if nothing else, Tom and Justin could act as nice decoys while he went in and got what he wanted.

**~~**

The battle raged on all around him, bringing a smile to David’s face. Everything was going according to plan and he was rather pleased with it. His rebel army who he had bribed with riches and wenches were following Tom’s orders quite nicely and Justin was using his position in Jensen’s army to take out his men without them suspecting it. The king had long since fallen and now there was nothing standing in his way as he walked through the mansion in search of his little brother.

Just the thought of being with Jared had his cock twitching beneath his armor. He had once almost had Jared, but he had been interrupted; tonight that wasn’t going to happen. There was no one standing in his way tonight and he planned on keeping it that way. Gently, he gripped himself through his pants, adjusting his dick to make the arousal a little more bearable as he searched the mansion one room at a time.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from up the stairs, David quickly hiding behind one of the larger walls that would conceal him as he waited for the new arrivals to come into his view. “I can’t believe you went along with this Steve and didn’t tell me!” Jared exclaimed, quickly yanking on one of his hoodies as he made his way down the stairs. “I thought you were my friend!”

“I am your friend!” Steve assured Jared, quickly following after the younger male. “But I’m Jensen’s third in command before I’m your friend!” Grabbing Jared’s elbow once he reached him, Steve explained, “And when Jensen told me to watch you and keep you safe while he was fighting this new enemy, I didn’t hesitate. If anything happens to you, that’s on me! And I can’t have that; Jensen’s my friend and I won’t let him down just because you decided that you wanted to run off and be Rambo! Now get your ass back upstairs before I drag you up there myself.”

Before Jared could say anything else, David stepped out of his hiding place, hitting Steve in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, a malicious smirk on his lips as he watched Steve fall to the floor, out cold; or dead, he didn’t really care which. The look on Jared’s face was priceless when his friend fell, the younger male seemingly frozen to the spot. “Hello Jared,” David greeted with a small, evil smile. “Long time no see. Did you miss me?”

After what seemed like forever, Jared was finally able to move, though he didn’t get too far. As soon as he turned around, David grabbed him, causing Jared to fall and hit his head on the bottom of the stairs. “No, get off me!” Jared screamed, kicking out with the leg that David wasn’t holding, effectively getting his brother off of him. Once he was free again, Jared quickly started up the stairs, but he could hear David behind him and he could tell the older male was gaining on him fast.

He ran into his bedroom and went to slam the door closed, but David was there, pressing against the door with his large frame and knocking Jared away so he could step inside. “How…you’re…” Jared started, head shaking slightly as he backed away from his older brother. He hadn’t seen David being murdered, but Jensen promised him that David was dead and he wouldn’t be able to hurt him anymore. 

Jensen? Really, he was Jared’s only hope now. If he could get to Jensen, then everything would be okay because he knew his husband would protect him; he was the only one he trusted to keep him safe. “Jensen!” Jared called, hoping that he was close enough to hear him, though Jared highly doubted it since there was a battle raging on outside. 

A wicked laugh escaped David as Jared called for the king, the older male giving his head a small shake. “He can’t help you now Jared,” he spat, closing the gap between them and frowning when Jared took another step back. “He’s dead; I’m all you have now. So you better play nice!” With that, David reached for Jared, grabbing the young male’s wrist and shoving him face first into the wall. “Do you remember this Jared?” he asked, arm reaching around the younger male’s waist and groping Jared through the thin cotton of his sweats. “There’s no one here to save you now.”

Broken sobs slipped from Jared’s throat as he tried to knock David away from him. He did remember this and the memory was anything but pleasant. Jared had been under the impression he wasn’t going to have to think of this again, but as David shoved his hands under the waistband of Jared’s pants, the memories flooded in, leaving Jared frozen.

_It had been late on evening in June and Jared had been unable to sleep, his skin feeling too hot and sticky, like it didn’t belong on his body. The only solution he had seen was getting out of his room and getting some air, which would hopefully make him feel better. A drink couldn’t hurt either he supposed, heading towards the kitchen as soon as he made his way out of the dank cellar that he called his bedroom._

_He hadn’t been in the kitchen for more than a few minutes before David walked in, his cruel chocolate eyes focused on Jared as he poured himself a shot of whiskey from his father’s cabinet. Of course, Jared knew he was going to be blamed for that, so his hopes of having a good day when he woke up were immediately crushed. But he could worry about that tomorrow; right now, he was more worried about the way David was looking at him._

_Quickly, Jared downed the glass of water he had poured himself, turning to head back down to his room, but David stopped him, his hand circling around Jared’s wrist so tightly the younger male was surprised he hadn’t broken anything. “Ow…David, let me go,” Jared pleaded, knowing that when his brother drank, he could get very violent. And sure, one shot of whiskey wasn’t a lot, but David could never stop at just one._

_“What did you say to me, you little bitch?” David demanded, grip tightening even more as he tugged Jared back into the kitchen. “Who the hell gave you the right to speak to me like that? You’re nothing Jared; nothing but an abomination and if I hurt you, no one would even question me about it. That’s how useless you really are!”_

_The words cut like a knife, but Jared knew they were true; no one here loved him. Well, unless the servants and Samantha were being counted, but they generally weren’t; their opinions didn’t matter because they were just the help. “I know,” Jared whispered, head bowed as he stared at the floor, knowing that David preferred Jared in this position when they were forced to be around one another. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –”_

_His words were cut short however when David started talking again. “You know the only thing your good for is to look at, right? I mean, you may be useless in all other respects, but you do have your looks.” As he spoke, David’s eyes roamed over Jared’s body, the older male biting into his bottom lip to stifle the noises wanted to break through which would lead on to how much he liked what he saw._

_When he noticed how David was staring at him, Jared suddenly felt a lot more uncomfortable. “What are you talking about?” he asked, trying to subtly tug his wrist out of his brother’s grip; after all, if he actually tried to escape, he knew that David would get pissed and Jared wouldn’t like the results of that. “Please, just let me go. I’m tired. I only wanted a drink.”_

_Without another word, David yanked Jared closer, shoving the male face first into the wall beside the microwave, pressing his body close to Jared’s. “You should have thought about that before you came up the stairs dressed so provocatively,” David suggested. “I mean really Jared, what did you think was going to happen when you decided to walk around like this?”_

_Since it was such a hot night, both men were clad in only their boxers and a thin cotton T-shirt. Well, Jared was wearing a T-shirt, but David wasn’t. The disturbing thing about this whole situation wasn’t the way David was talking to him, but the way he could feel David’s body reacting to being pressed so closely against him, the hard line of the older male’s cock pressing into the cleft of Jared’s ass._

_Whimpering, Jared squirmed to get away from the wall and his brother, trying to wrap his head around what was happening here. “David, what are you doing?” Jared asked, shaking his head. “You’re my brother; this isn’t right. Let me go.” If their father knew what David was doing right now, both of them would be getting whipped; Jared thought that if maybe he appealed to that side of David, the older male would stop._

_“You are_ not _my brother!” David yelled, his hand that had been moving to cup Jared squeezing the younger male’s cock in a death grip, causing Jared to cry out. Of course, David knew that he couldn’t let Jared be too loud in case anyone woke up, so he smacked his hand over the younger male’s mouth to silence his screams. “You’re the product of some other man because our mother was a slut who couldn’t keep her legs closed!” Squeezing Jared’s cock a little harder, David added, “You’re nothing to me.”_

_Finally, David released Jared’s member, moving instead to fondle the younger male’s balls through the thin fabric of his boxers, moaning softly in Jared’s ear. “If I take my hand away from your mouth, are you going to be a good little slut Jared?” he asked, fingers moving to press into the hole in Jared’s boxers so he could feel the younger male’s skin. “We can’t wake anyone up, so you will be quiet when I take my hand away or else.”_

_Jared didn’t want to know what the ‘or else’ entitled, so when David took his hand away, Jared bit into his bottom lip to keep his sobs from being too loud. His body started to respond to the attention, shame washing over Jared in waves as he slowly shook his head, willing his body to stop. But he was fourteen and puberty was just hitting him hard, which made Jared a little uneasy at times; horny, to be exact. More than once a week, he rubbed one off before falling asleep and cleaning up the evidence before anyone else woke up. This was different though; he didn’t want this._

_Before David could get much further, the lights came on and Chad walked into the kitchen, eyes widening for a moment before he turned his expression neutral again. Luckily, it was enough to make David shove Jared further into the wall as he pushed himself away, knocking Jared to the ground and giving him a swift kick in the ribs. “Freak!” he shouted before he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the shot glass before heading back to his room._

A hard slap to his ass brought Jared out of his memories, the younger male crying out as he picked up his efforts to get away from David once more. “No!” he shouted, twisting and turning in an attempt to get David away. His hands moved to his own hips, grabbing at David’s wrists and trying to pull them away from his body. “Leave me alone!” He managed to get a good elbow in that connected with the side of David’s head before he was retrained again, David shoving him to the floor and kicking him just like he had done all those years ago.

“Stop fucking struggling, you little slut!” David ordered, kicking Jared in the ribs again before he hauled the younger male to his feet by his hair, shoving him onto the mattress without a moment’s hesitation. Once Jared was on the bed, David quickly removed his armor enough that he could get his cock out of his pants, grabbing Jared’s hair again as he forced the younger male’s head towards his crotch. “Open your mouth!” he ordered, attempting to pry Jared’s clamped jaw open.

**~~**

Jensen frowned as he spotted Steve’s body lying motionless on the floor beside the stairs. Blood was pooling around his face, leading Jensen to believe the older male had a head wound. “Steve,” he hissed, shaking his third in command gently, a small smile coming to his lips when he got a reaction out of him. “Hey, are you okay?” When Steve nodded, Jensen returned the action, letting his friend know he had understood him. “Good; where’s Jared?”

Slowly, Steve shook his head, groaning as the action made him feel like he was going to pass out again. “I don’t – um…someone hit me from behind,” he explained. “He must have taken Jared. I’m sorry, Jen.” He had failed his best friend and now Jared was probably paying the price somewhere; if the younger male wasn’t dead already.

Although he was upset that someone had been able to get the jump on Steve, he wasn’t blaming the other male for this. “Hey, don’t worry about it; I’ll find him,” Jensen assured his friend. “You just stay here and don’t move. Misha’s on his way to help the wounded and I want him to check you out.” Giving his friend one last pat on the shoulder, Jensen started up the stairs, gun at the ready in case he needed to defend himself.

At the top of the stairs, he heard shouting; one voice was clearly Jared’s and the other sounded like David, which caused Jensen’s blood to boil. If David was hurting his lover, there was going to be some serious hell to pay. Well, David would have to pay in the actual pit because Jensen was going to kill him on the spot.

The sight he walked into when he saw Jared in their bedroom made him both sick and angry at the same time. David was trying to get Jared, his brother, to suck his dick. Of course, Jensen had to give Jared props for not opening his mouth, for fighting what was about to happen. Luckily, David was too occupied with trying to get Jared to open his mouth to notice Jensen, the young king slipping into the room undetected and holding his gun to the back of David’s head. “Why don’t you open your mouth?” Jensen suggested, pulling the trigger and watching as David’s head exploded in a pile of blood and brain because he’d shot him in his open mouth. Clearly, the other male had been surprised to see him.

Jensen didn’t bathe in the victory long, quickly dropping to his knees and cupping both sides of Jared’s cheeks, fingers running through his husband’s hair as he checked for injuries. “Jared, baby are you okay?” he asked, pulling the younger male into a hug after he verified that Jared wasn’t injured. 

When Jensen hugged him, Jared wrapped his arms tightly around the older male, sobbing into his lover’s shoulder. “He told me you were dead!” Jared sobbed, pulling Jensen in closer to him, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that it was really Jensen; that Jensen was really here and everything was going to be okay now.

“No baby I’m right here, shhh,” Jensen tried to soothe, fingers running through Jared’s hair as his free hand trailed up and down Jared’s back in a calming gesture. “He thought he got me but it’s just a scratch, okay? I’m fine.” Pulling back, Jensen cupped Jared’s cheeks again, searching his lover’s wet, champagne hazel eyes. “What about you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Slowly, Jared shook his head. “No, he didn’t hurt me,” he assured Jensen. “He tried, but you got here in time.” He gladly wrapped his arms around Jensen again when the older male hugged him, eyes closing as he took all the comfort his husband was giving him. 

As his hands moved over Jared’s back, Jensen breathed, “Oh thank God. I was so worried he’d done something to you.” Pulling back once more, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared’s, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. “I love you Jared,” he whispered when he pulled back. “I know I haven’t told you before, but I do; I love you so much.”

Tears of joy came to Jared’s eyes when Jensen told him that he loved him, the younger male giving a small nod. “I love you too Jensen; more than anything in the world.” He leaned in again and kissed Jensen, not caring that Misha had just come into the room and they needed to be checked out. All that mattered right now was that Jensen loved him.


End file.
